The Unthinkable
by Candide Avedo
Summary: Naraku encounters someone he didn't expect, and has some other unexpected experiences as well. His true intention is breaking Sango's spirit But the strongwilled slayer is definitely not going to give up, especially when things start to unravel.
1. Prologue: Taboo

The Unthinkable

-

Prologue

Taboo

-

Does this count as _taboo_?

How did things end up like this anyway?

Nothing was comprehensible anymore. If they went on, the later consequences could definitely leave one or both of them hurt. This was dangerous territory, and yet he was doing nothing to stop it.

In fact, he was welcoming the whole event by responding to her touch, his senses lighting on fire.

His lips captured hers in a bruising kiss, and she returned it, with the same urgency. Both backed into the room, unable to hold out for much longer.

"Why do you do this to me?" he whispered, nuzzling his nose to her neck. "I don't feel like myself anymore."

She smiled, running her fingertips through his long black tresses, pulling him close as he lapped at her neck.

"I-I don't know." she breathed, as he kissed her, and she grabbed at his head from the wonderful sensation. "B-but don't stop."

Hands wandered, seeking, feeling heat, and he tugged at her kimono, which had begun to come undone. She shuddered to his touch, as his hands pulled away the last of her top, coming to a stop at her under robes. But that didn't end there. Feeling left out, the young woman grasped the tie to his own robes, and pulled hard, letting the heavy material fall to the floor, forgotten. Her eyes roamed over his chest which peeked from his under robes, and feasted on the well toned muscle, and letting them come to rest at his waist.

Blushing, she pressed herself to him, rubbing her thigh against his manhood. His demonic nature caused him to growl at the tease, and sought out her lips once more, backing into the bed that was in the middle of the room.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, laying her down on his king bed, and nestling her between the pillows. She blushed harder, as he settled himself on top, bending down to kiss her cheeks.

"Qu-quite sure." was all that she could muster, feeling his hands caress her body, his heat transferring to her despite her thin under robe.

Slowly, he finally removed her under robe, revealing a creamy strip of skin in the middle. Carefully he peeled it off her body, taking in her sweet, light scent, driving him almost to the edge. He traced his hands down from her chest, to her stomach, making her arch her back in her pursuit of more friction.

Madness, pure madness was all he felt, seeing the vulnerability that he was causing. No doubt he too, was showing the same susceptibility. Like a slave to her touch.

He memorized every patch of her skin with his touch, and moaned as she touched him in return.

Then, after making sure that she was prepared, he plunged into her warmth, making her gasp and bite her lip, as he broke through for the first time. Small pain followed, her body tensed, as she tried to take in air. A few tears left her fair face, making him slightly concerned at the pain he had inflicted. He licked the tears away, and it was not too long before she shifted her hips, telling him to continue.

His gave a slow thrust at first, and gradually, he picked up the pace, until they were nothing but a tangled mass of sweat, and passion, whispering each other's names in pure bliss, hoping to reach the edge together as one.

She then screamed out his name, giving into him completely, grasping him so tightly, also sending him to his completion. Her face lit with ecstacy, as he pounded into her harder, smouldering her lips with his own. He too, shouted out her name, marking her with his essence, before he carefully pulled out, and collapsed next to her, holding her lithe body close to him.

Her expression was tired, yet content, nuzzling her face to his chest, while he rested his head on top of hers.

No more words were exchanged and she fell asleep in his arms, comforted by the rhythmic beatings of his heart.

He sighed contentedly, as the last of the light feeling finally left him. It was surprising, but he felt so complete, at that one moment, and yet it felt so wrong. Oh so wrong. Even one look from those eyes could leave him in the state of need, but he knew they couldn't be. Probably because he could see the guilt in her expressions when he took her for the first time, as though she knew the betrayal that she was pursuing, for her brother, also for her family and friends. Or probably because they were never meant to be, for a half demon like him, and a woman like her could never be together. Some things just weren't meant to be.

So how _did_ things end up this way?

-

C.A.: I hope it wasn't so uh, intense for the first part. Pretty short too, I know, sorry about that. Please, I hope you don't get me wrong, but I love the respectable pairing fics, but I just have the thirst for doing some sort of odd pairings-is that bad? Which is probably what's go me into writing an Inuyasha fic of my own, but I thought that all the stories that I've read were so good, ( fan of Sango and Sesshoumaru ; ) I didn't think I could compare. So here I am.

Actually, while I was browsing on the internet, I realize how big of a risk I'm taking by making this....Oh, and I do hope they weren't so OOC.

And yes, I am planning on adding on to their story, so if you would please tell me properly on what you think? Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1: Two Moons

Author's Note: Hello, I'm back! ! Well, uh, for those who don't know me, let me introduce myself. I'm Candide Avedo, and I'm here to take a shot on Inuyasha fanfiction! LOL. I'm kind of excited, kinda nervous. Again. Well, my first fanfic was in the Beyblade section, but I think it went on pretty well. Now I hope you please give me some slack, I can't guarantee that they will stay in character, but I'm gonna give it my best shot.

Thank you for taking the time to read, and I hope you enjoy! I really hope so.

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Bey-I mean, Inuyasha. Whew. That was close.

-

Chapter 1

Two Moons

-

'Kagura'

'That wench, she needs to know her place.'

Naraku frowned in displeasure at the thought of Kagura's little tryst. She wasn't behaving as he had hoped, and he knew it wouldn't be very long before she tries to escape again. He replaced his clothes, which he had removed whenever the full moon would come out.

He sighed in frustration at the thought of his timely weakness. Being a half-demon was such a bother. Unfortunately, he's going to have to live with it until he gets that-

"Goddamn, jewel." Naraku muttered to himself, losing his patience once more. The jewel's completion was close, and he can't afford to let the half-dog and his 'friends' get to it before he does. He sat down, carving out wood for another _kugutsu_.

The castle was silent as usual, the dead remaining dead, with only the tiny patter of feet passing his door, no doubt coming from the almost-mute Kanna. Kagura should be keeping watch at one of the towers, her punishment he will think of later. Maybe he could....

Naraku paused, standing up, and dropping the block of wood and knife. Something in the air wasn't right, and he had a pretty good idea of what it was.

'She's here? She got through my defences?'

Kikyo's presence stuck out like a red spot amidst white.

Wondering what the miko could want this time, Naraku placed the items aside, then began to head outside.

'That dratted Onigumo.' Naraku hated it when the Onigumo within him interfered with his plans to destroy Kikyo, that he was afraid he wouldn't have enough power to destroy her. It was the human still inside that that kept him from what he wanted oh so desperately.

A jolt to his stomach sent him walking much faster than anticipated, all the way out to the courtyard in no time.

But he was too late. Kikyo's presence was gone, as though she had just dropped by in order to tempt him. Naraku was about to turn back to the castle when he spotted a small piece of parchment on the ground, no doubt bearing Kikyo's writing. Cautiously he scanned the area coolly, but she was truly gone.

He bent over, picking up the note, and turned it over.

'_The fates warn that your end shall come within two full moons.'_

"What is she talking about now? What nonsense is this woman of clay talking about? Or is it that they clay has finally gotten to her head?" Naraku chuckled at his little joke. What was her plan now? He doubted getting _scared_ to death wasn't the answer, but he was willing to play along with her game. It be all the better for his victory.

"Kagura." he called to the wind user.

A sullen-looking Kagura appeared before him, getting down to one knee to await his commands.

"Master Naraku."

He narrowed his eyes, as she stared determinedly at the ground. She was upset, expecting him to report to her what her punishment for trying to running away would be. Her assumptions would have been correct, but for now, he had other plans in mind.

"I want you to follow Inuyasha, and report to me when they are unguarded."

Kagura bowed, before taking out her ornamental feather, and taking to the sky, her kimono reflecting the moonlight.

Chuckling to himself, he returned to his room to carry on with his work.

Kikyou had never been more wrong in her life. What could possibly put his life in danger?

-

The full moon had passed a few weeks now, and the sun was fully up, beating hard on the group with no mercy. After a _very_ persuasive Kagome, the group found a place to rest, and perhaps camp, hoping to take as much time as possible.

"Kagome, I'm hungry."

"What about it, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, as they began to gather firewood for the following evening.

"Did you bring me anything?" Inuyasha dropped the pile of wood he had with him, and began to follow Kagome.

"No, not today," Kagome replied, as she rummaged in her bag. "Besides, you've had those noodles you've always wanted a few days ago."

"_Kagome._" whined Inuyasha, still following her.

"Why don't you go _look _for something to eat instead?"

"What if I say no?"

"Give me break, you haven't been doing anything all week!"

"We fought with Kagu-"

"That was a long time ago, Inuyasha!"

Kagome haphazardly threw down her backpack, and was now taking out some of it's contents.

"I don't feel like going. Can you just hurry up with the cooking?"

"Find your own food if you don't want to wait."

"Do I have to go and get it myself?"

"If you don't stop badgering me, yes!"

"Why, what are you gonna do, huuuuh, Kagome?" sulked Inuyasha, plopping himself on the ground, crossed his legs, and closed his eyes in a big huff.

Kagome dropped the bag, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Inuyashaaa!"

An eye opened, and he found himself staring at a very angry Kagome. Panic erupted like a volcano as he realized what was to follow his name.

"SI-"

"What's going on now?" Miroku emerged from the forest, and into the clearing that they were currently staying at, only to find Inuyasha rooted to the ground, awaiting his fate, and Kagome, whose eyes were threatening to burn a hole through him by the way she stared.

"Uh, Kagome?" asked Sango, who had emerged a few moments later, with Kirara and Shippo at her heels. "You might want to start that fire. It's getting to be dark pretty soon."

Kagome just turned to her, then sighed, taking out a box of matches. Inuyasha let out a puff of air, and strode off.

"Kagome, you okay?" Sango watched at Kagome's face eased up.

"Ya, Kagome, I still reckon you should've given him the 'Sit'." piped up Shippo.

"No worries Sango, Shippo." Kagome smiled, then muttered to herself. "He's just damn lazy, I wonder how Kikyo managed to stand it."

Sango heard it, and smiled. She knew that they truly loved each other, though they are still too stubborn to even admit such a thing. For now, those two had to settle in showing their affections by the usual "Sit!" and the 'normal' bickering that the two would throw out. _That_ kind of love she could not understand. Then again, love came out in weird ways, and in unexpected places. Sometimes she'd wonder whether she was going to be in the same situation someday.

Absent-mindedly she patted Kirara's head, who mewled softly.

Ha. Perhaps not. She and Kagome were both very different people, from what she knew of. Kagome was strong, yet fragile. Aggressive, though gentle. Duh, of course, she was the reincarnation of Kikyo. She would have no problems controlling Inuyasha, who was like a do first and then ask questions type of guy.

Sango bit down a laugh as she imagined Kagome bringing Inuyasha to her world and introducing him properly to her mother. It would be a sight.

As for herself? What was her future with love?

There was nothing much to say, except that she was a warrior woman. Strong indeed, but she would fight with blood to blood, fire with fire. She could never imagine giving mercy to a demon that she was sent to destroy. That was what she was taught, and she was going to stick by it. She didn't have the time like Kagome had, either. A demon exterminator such as herself can't afford to risk other people's lives as well, just because she had some harboured feelings inside.

So maybe love was out of the question?

No. There was only one person that she could ever love, and that was Kohaku. It wouldn't be the love that she craved, but at least she had someone to love, and it was all that she could ask for. When he returns, it would all be okay.

_SQUEEZE_

"MIROKU!"

SMACK!

-

"Ugghhhhh." Miroku placed a hand to his head, moaning softly, then patting a red handprint on his left cheek.

"That's what you get for sneaking up on Sango like that." scoffed Inuyasha. "You're lucky she didn't have her weapon."

"How many times, Miroku, and you never learn." sighed Kagome, as she handed the monk some food. All were now seated around the made fire, eating some cooked meat that Inuyasha had finally gotten.

"Yeah, well, she looked so deep into thought, who could resist?" grinned Miroku, as began to eat.

"Haven't you heard of another way of interacting with fellow human called 'talking'?" Sango said, placing down the last of her food, and giving a stretch.

"I am doing it right now, aren't I?"

Sango rolled her eyes. He can be too much sometimes. It makes one wonder how a man like that ever qualified to be a monk...

"I'm going for a walk." Sango decided, feeling the need to gather some fresh air.

"Hey, can I come too?"

The exterminator stared at the little kitsune, who was waiting eagerly for her answer.

"Alright then. We'll be back." Sango called, as they headed for the direction of the nearby stream that Inuyasha had mentioned when he returned from his hunt.

It was a beautiful sunset, striking colours dancing in the sky, so beautiful that one could even forget about things even for a few moments. Shippo and Sango walked silently for a while, until they came across the slow-flowing shallow stream, and sat among some rocks, and dipping their feet in gratitude as the water swam between their toes. Tiny fish swam out of their way, hiding in the water immersed bushes nearby.

"Sango, anything wrong?" asked Shippo, swishing his feet back and forth, and letting the cool wather hit his face.

Sango smiled at him. The little fox had grown so much, from having lost his father, to battling it out with many demons with the group. Sooner or later, he might even be stronger than Inuyasha. Then again, considering Inuyasha's experience, it might take quite a while.

"Sango?" repeated Shippo, a few moments later, and breaking Sango's train of thought.

"I just miss Kohaku, that's all."

Shippo looked at her, then stared up at the sky, his eyes bathing it'self in it's many colours.

"I miss my father too." he paused. "Sometimes I wonder what I'm still doing here, when all I've got is no one but myself."

Sango frowned. Yes, sometimes she felt the same way.

"Why do you still stay, Shippo?"

"Because then I think about you guys, and I don't feel lonely anymore, and those thoughts go away. I know my father would be proud if he knew how big and strong I've become."

"I'm sure he is proud right now, Shippo."

'He _has_ grown up. A lot.'

"Hey, Sango, what's that?" asked Shippo, who was still staring up at the sky, but was now pointing at a small dot between some pink clouds.

She squinted in the direction he was indicating. It was getting larger and larger by the minute.

It looked quite fluffy.

With magenta streaks.

Black hair.

"Shippo, it's Kagura!" Sango shouted so suddenly, that Shippo slipped from the rocks, and falling into the water.

"What-what is she doing here, Sango?!" cried Shippo in alarm. He quickly jumped up, and hid between her legs.

"Come on, this doesn't look good, and even if she's not going to do anything, we still have to warn the others."

Sango picked up Shippo, holding him tightly against her chest. She grew breathless quickly, hoping that there would be enough time for them to get ready before Kagura arrived. One thing was sure, is that flying feathers were much faster than going on foot.

Bushes whipped by, and one hand had to work hard to keep low-hanging branches from coming at their eyes, but soon enough they burst into the clearing, where the group was now setting up their sleeping equipment, clearly getting ready for their sleep.

"Hey, Sango, what's wrong?" asked Miroku, who spoke up first. "Listen, sorry about the last time, no hard feelings, okay?" he patted her shoulder, but Sango was too breathless to even notice, or reply. Shippo jumped from her arms, and ran to Kagome.

"Kagome, Kagome! Hurry, we saw Kagura coming this way!" he shouted, alerting Inuyasha, who was perched on a nearby tree. Kagome gasped.

He jumped down, leering at the kitsune.

"What makes you say that, Shippo?" asked Inuyasha, but froze, and sniffed the air. "He's right. SHIT. I don't like the feel of this."

"Everyone better get ready. I don't think she's just coming here for a visit." said Miroku, grabbing his staff. "I guess we should've enjoyed this little peace we had while we could."

"Yeah, she must have been waiting for us to let our guard down, before taking us on." said Sango, taking out her hiraikotsu.

Kagome got her arrows ready, and Inuyasha positioned himself in front of her, watching the sky.

Sure enough, Kagura came down upon them, dropping gracefully down from her feather, and placing her feather back into her hair. She then straightened out her kimono before facing them properly, acting vicar.

"Kagura, what do you want this time?" asked Inuyasha, bearing his teeth at her in annoyance, and grabbing his sword by it's hilt.

Kagura gave a small laugh, tilting her head questioningly.

"Why the rest of your shards, of course. Why else would I be here? Oh yeah. On Naraku's orders, to destroy you all once and for all." she smiled.

"It's always been all talk with you, you've never been able to back it up." sneered Inuyasha, unleashing his sword.

Kagura's smile deepened.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken this time, Inuyasha." she swept her hands around the clearing. "You see, Naraku has a proposition, and he wants it to work out this time."

The group felt tense, as the forest around them felt thick, and-Kagura wasn't alone.

"Kagura, you've heard it once, were not letting you get to the jewel if it's the last thing we do!"

Miroku yelled, taking out his hand, and began to unleash his black hole, but Kagura smiled, as Naraku's insects appeared before her.

"I don't think so, monk. Not this time." Kagura nodded, and the group came closer together as demons assembled before them from all directions, blocking any way of getting away besides taking to the sky.

"H-how come we didn't feel them come?" said Sango, as the closest demon to her flailed it's tentacles, and gnashed it's teeth. Kirara changed into her much bigger form, and Shippo hid next to Kagome's ankles. Miroku who clearly looked frustrated withdrew his hand, and Inuyasha got into a fighting stance.

Kagura laughed again, enjoying the groups' expressions.

"Haven't I told you? Naraku has a proposition, and he wants it to work out this time, in his own way."

"What is it then?" asked Kagome, clutching her backpack, making sure the shards were still there.

"Naraku wants to have the shards by the next full moon, or he's going to destroy all of the nearby villages, and let me tell you something else. If you decided to interfere, you won't stand a chance." Kagura waited for their answer.

"That's not going to happen, Kagura, why won't Naraku just come here himself then, if he wants to get it?" asked Inuyasha.

"I wouldn't want to know, if I were you."

'Is she being serious about this?' thought Kagome, watching Kagura's unusually cool demeanor, and confident look. "Inuyasha!"

"Look, Kagome, I'm not going to buy into this crap, okay?" he charged at Kagura, who took out her feather just in time, and floated into the air, laughing merrily.

"Hahaha, alright then, I'll let these demons set the example of the defeat that you are going to be experiencing if you do not co-operate."

The sky had gone darker now, and the moon was already out. Visibility was going to be hell.

All at once, the demons charged, their heavy weight making heavy tremors in the ground, making it much harder to keep balance. They came in dozens, all in many different sizes, and colours. Inuyasha zig-zagged his way through a large beetle demon, cutting into another one's flesh mercilessly, getting his fingers tainted with blood without a second thought. Miroku, who couldn't use his wind scar was left only using his staff, which was still quite effective. Demon blood and remains fell like rain and snow, coating the ground with the ugly colour. Kagome couldn't let herself just sit there and watch all the fight, what with the large number size and all, so she began shooting at large demons who try to come at them from behind.

"SHIT!" Inuyasha shouted, as a demon managed to bite his leg, holding it in such a tight grip that Inuyasha's blood drenched it's mouth. With a big kick to it's eye, he managed to make the demon let him go, trampling around in agony.

Sango threw herself into a large incoming group, and slicing through them like knife through butter. The pace was quick, and one could find themselves in a terrible jam if they were to be distracted. It went on for a while, and the demon rampage didn't seem to be letting up. The numbers grew, and soon it was at least twenty to one, and the numbers were still growing.

She impaled the next demon with a blow to it's stomach, onto a branch of a tree, holding it there so she could finish it off. She caught sight of Kagome, who was working much harder than she had ever seen her work so far. The girl speared one demon after another, her shots getting more accurate with the passing time.

A flicker of dread tingled up her spine as she saw something move behind her friend.

"INUYASHA, GET KAGOME!"

Just as she said that, a new demon too the dead one's place, trying to slam it's body on her.

Sango panicked, as her warnings became unheard. They were too busy trying not to get themselves killed as well. She looked just in time to see Inuyasha dodge an attack from five demons, and charge back, and the weight of five demons fell to the earth as they were all decapitated. She couldn't move, not while the demon she was fighting lashed it's massive teeth at her arms. She could only watch as Kagome had the cat-like demon coming at her from behind. It's skin sickly red in colour, it's purple eyes deeply focussed on it's target, who was busy in aiding the others by firing her arrows at them.

"INUYASHA!"

It was still no use. She still couldn't be heard. There was too much going on for them to notice. Everyone was preoccupied, even Kirara, who had Shippo on her back. The demon was getting closer it's skill in stealth came as to of no surprise, and saw Kagome smile in triumph as the demon she was slaying fell before her feet.

SWIPE.

Sango ducked, as a large paw swiped attempted to clear off her head. Again it attacked, drops of saliva from it's mouth smearing her face.

'Kagome!' Sango thought frantically.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!"

Her scream knew that they were definitely going to have to withdraw from this one. Kagome sounded like she was hurt, and bad.

"KAGOMEEEEEEEE!"

Inuyasha's voice rang throughout the clearing, forcing out his windscar, and slaying through hundreds of more demons, and without hesitation slaying the cat that looked as thought it meant to finish off Kagome with one more bite.

Sango stared at them for a couple of more minutes, as Miroku also made his way over to the pair, working on keeping the last of the demons at bay.

SMACK.

Crack. Crack.

She had forgotten about the demon that she was fighting.

Sango felt searing pain at her side, with two cracks indicating that she had broken two ribs. It suddenly felt painful to breathe, and she could feel her strength draining from her body. Visions were blurry, and she dropped her Hiraikotsu in all of her confusion.

SMACK.

Another blow, this time, at her feet, and the world came crashing down on her, as she fell, unconscious.

Was this her end?

Distantly, she heard Kagura's laughter overhead.

-

C.A: Sooo sorry, but I have to make this quite long, I was meaning to shine this up to the best that I can do, but inspiration and time is so hard to come by! My updating pattern should be a week to once every two weeks. ; I do hope you don't mind. Busy times, really. Oh, and um, exams are on January the 29-30, so I might not be able to update in quite a while.

Um, lastly, please tell me if I'm getting this right! It would really help with the plot.

Oh, and thank you, Anariel, Sesshomaruluver, morelen, Queen123, christal-chan, Tigerlady105, and Katsumi-Sanata!! I really didn't expect reviews, but now that I did, you can rely on me continuing with this!

**NeoBlaze**- Sorriez about the long wait for the sequel to In Love and Trust, but I need some time to think about the plot as well, you know, as _the_ conclusion that I'm going to make. Also, I need help...Um, how long should the story be?

Story length will help me determine the plot. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2: Obstinate Entity

Author's Note: Genre's still not clearly determined, but I suppose that it's going to stay. Hello, and yes, here's the finish of my third chappie...I would like to just say thank you to all of my reviewers! Neoblaze, Dread Dragon, Shadow Fox, and- **Atropa13**! I feel very flattered that you have taken the time to read it, and review! I'm just one of those fans...LOL. Very inspiring work, and definitely creative as well! You can just imagine my shock when I went through a user look up! Such a big fan of **Just for the Night**, by they way...

Oh, and I am warning you now, it gets kinda rough from here on out, I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible...Or I'm trying not to make them as OOC. ;

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

-

Chapter 2

Obstinate Entity

-

'Ha, they don't stand a chance. Stupid humans, they need to understand that some things are just not worth dying for.'

Kagura smiled as she watched the battle wear on. She had to admit, the hanyou and his companions were good. In fact, they weren't even breaking too much of a sweat on the demons that Naraku had sent. So why was the battle going on for this long? It was because of sheer number that was overwhelming them.

Wave after wave of exhilaration soared through her body as she watched them. It shouldn't be long.

Kagome's cry echoed through the forest, bringing a halt to some of the fight. Then followed the cries of those who had become distracted.

She may not be free yet, but it didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy what freedom she had been given. Besides, if she manages to get rid of the bothersome group once and for all, then Naraku might see fit of her release.

"Finish them off" she cried, as she watched Inuyasha hurry to Kagome's aid. "But leave the hanyou to me" Yes, she would save the hanyou for herself. Her plan was to take his head, and present it to her master, hoping for some praise, or even better-a reward.

The demons obeyed her commands, and charged after them.

'Kagura.'

Kagura gave a start, upon hearing her name in her head, taking seconds until realization struck her.

"Everything is going along according to plan." Kagura couldn't wait. Victory was so close. The demons were almost upon them, and this time, it was Inuyasha and his gang running away, instead of her.

'Kagura, I want you to cease, and retreat, you have done what I wanted you to do.'

"Wh-what" protested Kagura, hoping that he wasn't being truthful. "We are so close, I can feel victory"

'Not now, now is not the time.'

Kagura hesitated. What was Naraku going on about now?

'Kagura. That is an order.'

"Yes, master."

"Stop and retreat" Kagura yelled, angrily taking out her feather, her plans for fun spoiled. She saw five figures staring up at her, some in confusion, others-Inuyasha, mostly- were looking at her in contempt. "IT'S NOT OVER YET" she called, rising up regally into the air, like a feather blown into the wind.

With wisps of hair flailing about her face, she watched as the demons below her left, disappearing into the dark depths of the forest. She was about to speed up on her feather, until a certain demon caught her eye.

It looked busy, distracted, as though it had better business than just going back to where it came from. Why, it looked as though it was preparing a meal for it'self. Neglecting her orders. That's just not going to cut it.

Kagura descended back to the ground in a huff, wondering what was so appealing to the great stupid lump of flesh a bones. Looking much closer, she could see that it's meal was still putting up it's pathetic fight. Kagura tried again.

"Demon, stop it at once"

The demon turned to her, bearing it's fangs, sending flecks of blood on the ground.

"I said stop, demon, are you deaf" She took out her fan, turning back to look see that she was ignored. Again. Exasperated, Kagura then raised her fan, and gave it a wave, destroying the demon in one easy flick of her wrist, careful not to send some of it's demon guts into her way.

"Stubborn creature." Kagura tucked her fan back into her kimono, and scanned the area where the demon once was. At first all she could see was the dark colour of demon guts, until she spotted a figure, just covered in the dirty matter, motionless, as though trying to blend into the surroundings.

"Well, well, well, looks like the exterminator's been exterminated."

Sango could barely breathe, and she was too distracted to even find out what was going on. Was Kagome even okay? It took a lot of effort to try and not get ravaged by the damn thing and also keep from completely passing out, but without any strength left in her body, she was in a very vulnerable position. Hopelessness almost dawned on her when the demon above her was ripped apart, by some strong sharp gust of wind. At first Sango was in relief that it was Inuyasha, weilding his Tessaiga (1) to help her.

Her throat ran dry when she saw Kagura some distance away, scanning the area, and spotting her. No other choice but to try and make herself look dead, or, in other cases, invisible. It shouldn't be too hard to pull, she was covered in so much blood, she could just pray and pretend that she was some of the demons' mangled organs.

The wind user didn't buy into her game, and she found herself glaring into the face of her enemy.

"So, exterminator, any last requests before I pry you from your misery" Kagura smiled sweetly. If she couldn't bring Inuyasha's head, well, the exterminator should be just as good, or satisfactory.

"Never. I will _never_ die in your hands, Kagura." Sango tried once again to get to her knees, placing as much of her energy as possible. Then, took her hiraikotsu which laid on the ground beside her, and used it to help herself to her feet.

Kagura couldn't help but be surprised by the slayer's efforts. Despite exhaustion, the deep gash on her left leg, and on both her arms, she could still see fit to stand up. A smirk creeped up on Kagura's face.

"It's over, you would die anyway-ARGH" Kagura shouted in surprise, as Sango lunged at her, and landing roughly in a crouch position on the other side.

Panting heavily, Sango knew that her speed was not going to be an advantage. She positioned herself defensively, as Kagura got over her initial shock at the huntresses' attack, which began to quickly turn into annoyance. What keeps this woman's strength going, anyway?

"I don't have any time for this, exterminator. You may not want to die in my hands, but I know who can do it for me." Kagura took out her fan once more, taking slow steps towards her prey.

Sango could feel the pain increasing, her body was starting to feel numb all over...No. Out of the question. She can't stop now. It's just Kagura. The others are counting on her, and so it Kohaku. Kohaku...

"AGH-agh-AGH" Something was choking her. Squeezing the air out of her lungs, like a balloon pressed between two boards. Sango looked wildly around as her arms were pressed tightly against her, but there was no one to see, but the air. Kagura had her in a full body bind. She dropped hiraikotsu to the ground. The wind-user then roughly pushed her onto the feather, still keeping Sango in the body bind.

"Wh-wher" she choked out.

"I'm taking you to the one who can do all the killing for me, now shut up, or I'll make it tighter."

-

"MIROKU"

"Calm down, Inuyasha, I'm trying my best, okay"

Miroku fished deeper into Kagomes' pack, taking out the first-aid kit that they've seen her use so many time before. He opened the chest, and took out random bottles, opening, and sniffing at each of them in turn. Inuyasha continued on with his current activity, pacing restlessly and occasionally sending in nervous glances in Kagomes' direction.

The priestess was clenching her teeth in agony, as her tight throbbed, right where a deep cut was located, almost to her waist, all the way down, up until just above her knees.

Shippo and Kirara could only watch, Kagome was going to be okay, but what if she can't help them with going against Naraku anymore?

"I can't believe that I forgot to look after Kagome." growled Inuyasha angrily, furiously kicking a stone, and watching it soar into the air. Shippo was thankful that Inuyasha hadn't decided to throw his anger out on him yet.

"It's not, your, fault, Inu-ya-sha." Kagome forced a smile, wincing as Miroku applied some temporary bandages.

"IT IS TOO" shouted Inuyasha, throwing his hands into the air, and avoided her stare. "I should've taken better care of you, everybody knows that."

"Well, it's no use trying to bury yourself into the dirt about it." sighed Miroku, as he finished his work. "What's done is done, now all we have to do, is hope that Kagura is not planning on coming back anytime soon."

"What beats me is that why did she call off those demons." said Shippo.

"Don't ask me, I wouldn't know either." muttered Inuyasha. "I mean, we could have been done for, but she just stopped-ARGH, it's so confusing"

"We can just regroup and come back, okay" said Miroku, helping Kagome to sit up. "As long as we survived."

"Yeah. I'm glad that we're all here in one piece." added Shippo, and Kagome nodded in agreement. Kirara, however, looked at Shippo, then, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, and then back to Shippo. The cat's eyes widened considerably, and suddenly let out an panicked roar.

All four turned to the cat demon, who continued to look distressed.

"Kirara, what's the matter" asked Inuyasha, who stopped his pacing to question her.

"Kirara, it's okay, we know that Kagome's hurt, but she's going to be fine, Miroku will help her, right, Miroku" said Shippo, looking to the monk for some reassurance.

Miroku, however, just stared at the tiny form of Kirara, when the realization hit him.

"SANGO! _SANGO'S_ GONE"

-

It was cold. The light hairs on her skin stood up, and she shivered uncontrollably. Her body felt heavy, she was still in her body bind, but she was so tired, she wouldn't have known the difference whether she was laying down on a bed of cotton, or nails.

"Wake up, we're almost there." Kaguras' voice intruded her ears, waking her up.

Sango forced her eyes to open, and the blurry vision of Narakus' castle from the flying feather made her weak with dread. Her body felt some sort of presence go through her as they flew through Naraku's barrier.

"Just kill me now, there is no way I'm going to set foot in that castle of his." Sango snarled, struggling against her bindings.

"Too bad." said Kagura carelessly, as they began to descend to the courtyard, just in front of the castle's main entrance. She then got off, and dumped Sango unceremoniously to the ground, and tucked her feather back in her hair.

"Hey" said Sango, falling heavily on her back.

"Come on." snapped Kagura, giving Sango a disgusted look, before walking away, heading straight for the entrance.

"I can't even move." muttered Sango angrily, but not long before those words came out of her mouth, she felt herself being dragged on the ground, still bound together. The ground was rough, and she could feel some small stones painfully pierce her skin, where her armour was not covering her.

Kagura waited patiently outside Naraku's room, with a dirty, bloody Sango right behind her. So far it has been a couple of minutes now, and Kagura was starting to think that he wouldn't have any interest on what she brought for him. She was tired, having travelled for a quite a while to get from their last location to his castle made her bored.

"Kagura, what is it"

Kagura peeled open the screen, entering carefully.

"I came back with a present, I hope you're pleased."

"Show it to me."

"Alright then." Kagura replied, and a few moments later, Sango found herself sliding into the room, at Kaguras' feet.

Darkness covered the whole room, dimly lit with a lamp that was hanging in the centre of the room. The window was covered, and a number of kugutsus on the ground, along with a tray of incense, making the room smell heavily of some familiar, yet strange smell.

"So you've managed to capture the exterminator."

Sango felt chills run up her spine, feeling worse by the moment. His voice was somewhere in the room, but he wasn't to be seen. He hid himself in the shadows again no doubt, but of what good was that deduction? Here she was, with the chance to kill the man who's destroyed their family, and she wasn't in the condition to fight, let alone stand. She felt pathetic.

"You haven't captured me, Naraku, you can't." said Sango, trying her best to sound threatening.

Kagura laughed.

"What do you mean, he hasn't? You're in the room, too weak to fight, presented to him like food on a decorative platter. What kind of capture did you want"

"Stop, Kagura, that's enough. Take off the binds, and let her see sense." Naraku lifted himself from the shadows, staring down at Sangos' weak form.

With relief, Sango felt her chest loosen, and sprawled herself heavily on the ground, facing Naraku with as much contempt as she could muster. Two of the people that she hated were in the same room, but it was no competition as to who it was she hated the most.

"So, Sango, do you still think you have the _strength_ to carry on and challenge me" drawled Naraku, raising an eyebrow. "Or will you comply, and save yourself from further pain and agony"

"I've said it to Kagura, and the same goes to you. I am not going to give into your little schemes like you've done before."

"Fine then, have it your way, but before you try and have a go, don't you want to see who our spectator is for today"

Sango felt her heart skip. What was he talking about?

Then, somewhere in the shadows behind Naraku, someone was moving, coming closer.

"Kohaku." she breathed, looking into the emotionless eyes of her brother. How could she help him now"You sick bastard." Sango stood up, swaying dangerously, remembering that she had dropped hiraikotsu somewhere in the forest a long while back, so she didn't have much but her own two fists.

Anyone would have agreed that what she did wasn't smart, but she had to do something. She might as well have gone down with a challenge.

Summoning up all her strength that was left within her, she half-stumbled and ran up to him, aiming a kick at his head. Naraku hadn't bothered to moved, and just chuckled to himself, glowing purple for a brief moment, and as Sangos' foot almost connected with him, she found herself flying through the air, landing in a heavy pile on the other side of the room. She coughed, choking on her own breath.

"I'm-going-to-kill-you." panted Sango, bringing herself back to her feet, and began to slowly advance for another attack.

"You know, I think you should stop. Do you really want your brother to see you die right in front of him because of your foolishness" Naraku asked, gesturing to the boy, who still looked emotionless.

"He wouldn't know, now, would he" said Sango, ignoring her brother. "He can't feel anything anymore, the only thing I can do for him is to kill the man who did this to him."

"Let me at her, I assure you, she won't live past my first attack." Kagura offered, taking out her fan.

"Leave her, Kagura, she needs to know that all is hopeless." Naraku walked over to Sango, and placed a hand to her neck.

Sango punched at his hand, but he then gripped her neck, forcing her too look up at him, to meet his pitiless eyes. She gasped, as her breath was once again constricted.

"What do you think, _Sango_? Do you think you can still take me on" he asked, as he felt her claw at his hands, eager for release.

"I-I-urk-urk"

"Yes, okay, so you still want to" Naraku smiled lightly, tightening his hand, and Sango thought her head was going to pop. She felt dizzy, the lack of air was making her act like a fish out of the water, gulping at the air, frantically thrashing in his grasp.

'Please kill me now.' thought Sango, slightly mad at herself for thinking in such a way. But it was so hard to breathe, she couldn't think of anything else.

"Tell me, if I let you live, what are you going to do after that" Naraku asked, watching Sangos' face turn slightly pale.

Kagura waited. When was this girl going to give it up? Half of her wanted to yell at her for being so stupid and telling her to give up, and the other half wanted Naraku to just get on with it and end her life.

"Well, I'll tell you what you're going to do." Naraku brought her to her feet, still connecting her eyes with his. "You are going to be staying here for a while, until I can find some good use for you, do you understand" he loosened his grasp, and Sango coughed, finding herself nod in the process.

Sango didn't like it, but she lost, and they outnumbered her. Plus, what if Naraku made her fight Kohaku again? She doubted that she could do it again. The group and their fights made enough distraction for her to not even remember about him. So the only solution for now is to hope that Inuyasha and the others were okay, and that they would somehow find a way through Narakus' barrier.

"Good." Naraku nodded to Kohaku, and the boy disappeared within the shadows again.

"K-Kohaku" shouted Sango, stretching out her arm for him.

The boy stopped.

Naraku stared.

But Kohaku only stopped for a few seconds, before moving on.

Sango dropped her hand in defeat, her head drooping sadly.

"Kagura, I want you to prepare the 'room' for our 'guest'." said Naraku, and Kagura nodded, leaving the room in silence.

Then, after sending her an appraising stare, dropped her at last.

Sango panted heavily, feeling the need once more to pass out.

Naraku turned his back to the figure on the floor, his mind beginning to make up some sort of plan to make Inuyasha and his gang pay for what he did in the past. Then, finally, he can accomplish what he had been craving in such a long time. That exterminator...Sango...She intrigued him. The woman had this fire, this drive, an unexplainable force that urged her to fight, fight until she could go no more. People like that he wanted to break. Attack their emotions until they could be nothing but a hollow shell.

Yes, break her he shall.

-

C.A.:Sorry once again for the lateness, I don't know if I can even keep on apologising like this. Yes, and I still haven't given up on my earlier plans, it's just going to take me a while. ( _I'm already planning the first chapter of the sequel_ ) Sorriez everyone, but I'm breaking my neck here. ( _Just flunked Chemistry-First flunk of grades, _**EVER** ) I'm just wholly worried that you won't read it anymore when I do get the time to make my sequel, and update on this...

(1)Tessaiga- Um, I just wanted to see if I got the sp. right...

If you feel the need to criticize, please criticize constructively, thank you. ( I need the constructive criticism! )Also, um if there's going to be any useful info about the characters, it would definitely be welcome! ; I'm going to try my best, although it won't be a walk through the park for Sango, well, it just might get kinda rough, dat's all.


	4. Chapter 3: Blissful Illusions

Author's Note: Hallo, yes, it's me, sorry for the people who are waiting, but it's kind of hard to keep two fics going at once! I _could_ do one, _then_ start on the other, but I have so many ideas, I don't know what to do! Now, I'm just going to continue on, and thank you for reviewing the last chapter, I truly appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

-

Blissful Illusions

-

'It's so cold.'

Sango couldn't help resist getting the thought to her head as the chills went up her spine. She was still drowsy, weakened from her encounter with Naraku. Her eyes remained closed, for they felt as though they had permanently glued themselves shut. Her body felt numb all over, and she could have sworn that nothing she could do to get her body functioning properly.

The whole scene kept replaying into her head.

Demons. Kagura. Naraku's Castle. Naraku.

"Argh." Sango gritted her teeth, grinding them in exasperation. She was there. She got _inside_ Naraku's castle, and yet...and yet she was too weak to do it.

Damn.

Sango forced her eyes to open, but it didn't take a while to make them get used to the dark. It was positive that Naraku had left her in some sort of chamber, with only a small barred window with faint light that is able to filter through.

Looking at herself, Sango found that she had been lying on her side, face down on the floor. She was still wearing her torn and tattered slayer suit, and the blood both from her and the demons that were slayed were crusting and peeling on her skin. The damage Naraku had done to her while she tried to take him on was unknown as of yet.

Sango gingerly moved her arm, grateful that it didn't hurt as much as she thought.

'That's a start.' she scoffed, moving the her other arm. 'Now all I've got to do is try to get out of here.' Sango sighed, gathering up the courage to push herself off the ground to a kneeling position. It took her a while, but she did it. Now all that was left was her legs, and if they could support her.

"Going somewhere, taija?"

Sango froze, twisting her neck to see Kagura, standing in the doorway, with hands on her hips, nose crinkling in disgust.

"No, I'm just trying to get up, Kagura, I don't think that's going to be a problem for you, is it? Or are you so scared that I might pull a trick out on you?" said Sango, glaring at her, relaxing on the floor once more.

Kagura sneered. "Better watch it, taija, I can't be responsible for my actions, you know."

Sango snorted, making Kagura scowl in annoyance. "Why don't you just kill me now, and be done with it? I wouldn't really care either way. I just don't want to have to see Naraku's ugly face again."

"My, my, look who's talking. Your face is grimy from all the blood, and your foul stench is taking up the whole place. Naraku wants you to clean yourself up, and once you're done, we are going to go see what he have in store for you..." Kagura slid the door open, and stood aside, waiting for her to move.

Sango burned holes in Kagura's head with the glare in her eyes. There was really nothing that she could do. Either way, she had to do something. If Naraku did have something in store for her, then maybe she could trust Kagura with the bath. Sango definitely didn't protest about it. A bath was definitely a priority at the moment. Grudgingly Sango followed Kagura out of her cell, with Kagura carefully watching her out of the corner of her eye.

Struggling through the dark, empty halls, Sango couldn't help but feel watched. Of course, there was Kagura, who was making sure she didn't pull anything; but there was something else. It left a tight feeling in her gut, and it made it as an extra struggle for her to breathe. Her body was beginning to express it's strain, and all Sango was left to do was bite her lip in pain as to make sure she didn't make a sound. If anything, she wouldn't give the wind-user the satisfaction in seeing her in pain.

"You know, exterminator, I don't know why you insist on living like this." Kagura spoke up suddenly, making Sango pause in mid-step.

"I have aspirations in life, not that you wouldn't know anything about it." grunted Sango, as she limped, leaning on to the wall for support.

"That's where you're mistaken." whispered Kagura, waiting for her again to catch up. "Hurry it up, I've got no time to waste on you. What with your pathetic physical capacity-We're almost there."

Sango felt herself weakening once again. 'Useless body.' "Damn it."

Kagura paused in front of a plain wooden door. Then, she turned to Sango, who was heaving slightly and leaning against the wall for support. "In there. The bath is all ready for you, and some robes as well."

Sango didn't answer, but instead she walked past Kagura, sliding the door open. A soft glow from a lamp overhead was it's only source of light. She had to squint to distinguish the recognizable shapes.

"Don't try to escape, taija. You won't get far." called Kagura, as Sango made to close the door.

Heavily Sango pulled the door closed, and slid against it. How can she do this? No matter. She'll just have to work with it for the mean time, that's all. Continuing to survey her current surroundings, Sango could only make out a stone tub in the middle of the room, with nothing more than a bar of crushed mint and honey, mixed together with milk, and then molded as soap. Close to the tub, was another bucket of water. Once again, and not to her surprise, there was no window.

'At least they have soap.' Sango thought, never thinking about how lucky she was that Kagome used to bring scented soap bars and hair cleaners from her era.

With much effort she took of the remenants of her slayer suit, wincing as the chilly air hit her marred and injured skin. There was already water in the tub, but none that would fit to her taste. The water was ice-cold. Doubting that she could come out of this room without being slightly clean, Sango tucked her stomach in as she dipped her feet into the tub. Gradually, she entered, gasping at it's coldness. She then took her hair out of it's ponytail. Crusted flecks of blood dissolved in the water. Despite it being cold, Sango revelled in the cleansing. She took the bar of soap and began to rub it vigorously on her skin. In the deep silence Sango couldn't help but start to think.

'How are Kagome and the others? Did they get out okay?' wistfully she dropped the soap in the water, sitting in the tub, where the water only came up to her neck. 'I hope the did.' she tilted her head back, using her hands to untangle her hair. 'Shippo; Please be okay. Kagome; I'm sorry I wasn't there to help out. Inuyasha; Maybe you're right. I'm human. Miroku; Oh, Miroku. What I'd give to be with you-all. Be with you all.' Sango caught herself blushing. Thinking that way was not recommended at the moment.

But what would she give to be held in his arms. Sango blushed again, feeling foolish at the thought. 'It must the the miasma that surrounds this place. I'm sure it can drive anyone crazy.'

She let her arms rest at her sides. Sango couldn't help it. Any sort of distraction she thinks would be perfect from this.

Sango made to cleanse her face.

'My arms. I can't move them.' Sango tried, but her arms felt like they were strapped to her arms. She struggled, trying to lean forward and loosen whatever it was that was holding her, but she couldn't. Something invisible was holding her down. Sango leant forward again, and she felt the hold loosen, and her hands were free.

Then, a force pushed her neck back, making her gasp from the sudden loss of her breath, and she began to sputter, and cough. It felt as though an invisible hand was choking her. It's fingers flexed on her throat, and pressing upwards to her jaw bone. Sango tried to grasp at the hand that was slowly cutting off her breath.

"...huh...Let...go..." Sango gasped, as she clawed at the hand that held her. The uncomfortable feeling of vulnerability knawed at her, and she struggled harder, ignoring the rough strains on her muscles.

She fell silent, as she felt hot breath by her right cheek. Sango looked around in the dark, but she couldn't see as well anymore. The room was rimmed with darkness, closing in on her by the moment. The unknown was now filling her vision with nothingness. She tried to cry out, but nothing came out. An empty space now replaced the tub, and Sango fell, but how far, she didn't know. Nothing came.

-

As sudden as it came, everything stopped. Sango felt her eyelids open, and she looked around.

"Wh-where am I?" Sango whispered, as she studied her surroundings. She wasn't in Naraku's castle anymore. In fact, she was lying on a grassy meadow, her head resting on a patch of cheery daisies. The sun bore down lightly on her, reflecting itself on the nearby pond, blinding her with it's brightness. Trees surrounded them, but they didn't look threatening. The calm serenity of the place brought her spirits rising a few feet.

Sango got up, and dusted herself off. Only she realized that she didn't seem to be in pain anymore. She checked her arms for the bruises she knew was there, but they were replaced with the natural creamy colour of her skin.

"What's going on here?" she couldn't figure it out. How could she have gotten here? Has Naraku let her go? It was highly unlikely, surely the demon would not let an opportunity to use her as a pawn.

'This place looks familiar.' Sango only realized it then, but this scene looked oddly familiar to her, like she had been here before. Like a deja vu. Her feet began to move, but Sango didn't know where. Just familiarity telling her that everything was okay, and that she was going somewhere good. Into the forest her feet led her, through the many bushes, and undergrowth. Nothing seemed to be out of place. The birds were still there, dancing high amidst the branches of trees, and the insects were innocently eating at the other insects that were there. Soon, a clearing was in sight, and Sango felt her heart skip a beat.

There, sitting on a bench in front of her home was her mother.

Cautiously Sango stepped forward, as the woman sat quietly, staring up at the sky, with a dreamy look on her face. A twig snapped under her footstep.

"Sango?" her mother asked, looking at Sango with uncertainty.

"Yes, mother, it's me. I'm back." Sango smiled, wanting to rush into her mother's arms. 'Please let it be real.' She studied the woman in front of her. It made quite a bit of sense. Her mother was now at least into her late thirties, judging by her facial texture and expression on her face. It felt like eternity since she'd seen her mother...But her mother had been dead a long time ago. Then, what was this?

"So, did you find anything interesting in your walk?"

Sango blinked. "Excuse me? My walk?"

Her mother smiled. "Of course, you told me this morning after breakfast that you've decided to take a walk, and that you're going to be back before it gets dark. Well? Anything new?"

"Everything was fine. I think I fell asleep, though." Sango smiled back, giving her mother a hug. The woman looked startled.

"Well, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm glad you're okay." her mother's face lit up. "How about some tea? You promised to help me yesterday, but you ran off again. Do you think you can help me this time?"

"Of course."

She led Sango into the house, which was quite small, with only a few rooms. A fire had been lit, dancing merrily without air. Clay pots were right on a wooden table, where a large tub of water was beside it. What looked like leftovers was stowed away in one corner, covered by a bowl. The signature smell of cooked food in their home was all over-this, this was truly her home.

Sango sat herself down on the mats next to the fire, as her mother fetched the water in a metal pot, and the tea. Quietly she observed her surroundings once more.

'Could Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo only be a part of my dream?' Sango pondered on it for a while, absent-mindedly watching her mother stir the tea, while humming a soft tune. Her aged face gently glowing from the fire's light. Her nimble fingers that were used to mending kimonos and haoris was intently stirring, making ripples in the boiling water.

"M-mother! I forgot to help you, I'm sorry." Sango said, as she realized that she had been staring a good deal of time over nothing. She was expecting her mother to get mad, but once again, just as she remembered her, her mother smiled at that.

"It's all fine. I'm sure your thoughts are much more interesting than making tea." Sango's mother knelt beside her, filled a cup, then handed it to Sango, who took it gratefully.

"Thank you, I was so thirsty." Sango frowned before she took her sip. Where was her father and Hohaku? "Hey, mother, have you seen Kohak-"

"Oh, dear, look at that, the clouds are darkening. I think it's a good idea to take in the clothes that are drying outside, don't you think?" said her mother quickly, placing her cup abruptly to the ground, and straightened up. "Sango, dear, do you mind if you cleaned up? I have to hurry, or the clothes are going to get wet."

"Alright." Sango nodded, and began to clean up. Before that, however, she looked outside, where her mother was hastily heading towards the rear part of their house. Looking up at the sky, she could see that the clouds were indeed making a move towards their way, and in fact, it looked as though there was going to be a storm.

Adding wood to the fire for some extra warmth, Sango waited patiently out the window for her mother to arrive. The sun was almost going to sleep, but the clouds had yet to come. She hoped her mother would come back before the storm came.

Sure enough, after a few moments later, her mother's form came into view, hobbling with the many blankets and clothes. The door opened clumsily, and she dropped them on the floor. Sango hurried to help out, but her mother reached out for her arm.

"Sango." her mother said, silently, looking avidly into her eyes.

"Yes, mother?" asked Sango curiously. There was something in her mother's eyes that she couldn't put. They burned with something like uncertainty, anguish, and confusion. "Are you alright?"

"I feel wonderful. But..." her mother pressed on. "I was wondering if you could tell me something."

"Okay, sure, anything." Sango replied brightly, hoping that her mother would release some of this weird tension she was feeling. "Go on."

"Sango...I want you to tell me...Why...Why did you let your father and brother die?"

She felt her breath cut short. 'What? What was she talking-What did she mean?' "Mother, I don't-"

"_Why?_" her mother repeated, holding onto Sango's arm tighter. Sango pulled hard on her arm to get it away from her mother's grasp. She backed away, shaking her head in earnest.

"Mother, I swear, I didn't do anything-"

"Tell me the truth, Sango. Only the truth can save you." her mother whispered, staring at her reapproachfully.

"Mother, I don't know what you're talking about-You weren't there when they died!" Sango said quickly, backing away to the front door, and stepped outside.

But outside there were unexpected visitors. A samurai stood at the ready, waiting for orders. Apparently, orders from her mother.

'The samurais from the lord's castle!' Sango thought, feeling as if she was in for some trouble. "I don't get it-Mother, why are they here!"

"I think you know why." her mother said solemnly, her face impassive. "Tell me the truth, Sango, the truth can set you free."

Sango shuddered. This was wrong. So wrong.

The clouds continued to cover the land below, casting long shadows. The sun was dimmed, and vision was almost a challenge. A thunder rang in the distance, and the dark clouds flickered with light. Birds scattered in the distance, looking for a safer place.

She looked at her mother again. Only this time, her father's head replaced hers, his head rolling around on her shoulders uncontrollably, his eyes focussing on her as his head rotated. A sneer was present on his usually stoic face.

"Tell them the truth, Sango. How you just stood there..." the head resembling her father's smiled. "You let the monster take control of your brother...You weren't looking after him..."

Thunder boomed again. This time, it was accompanied by the light droplets of water.

"I couldn't do anything." said Sango in earnest, as she watched the army surrounding her and her 'mother', who was advancing. "I tried, really, I did."

"If you tried, then why did they attack me with the arrows, sister?" Kohaku's voice came, her father's head slowly morphing into her brother's. The hairline was changing, and so was the aging skin. His youthful face was stained with sadness towards his sister.

"Kohaku." Sango called out. "You know me. You know that I tried. If it were different, I would have gladly taken my life for your own."

"So be it." Kohaku's voice laughed, and Sango's mother's face was shown once more.

At once, all of the samurai charged, and Sango braced herself for inpact. There were too many of them. There were at least thirty men, and she was the only one there. Nothing made sense. Sango frantically searched for an escape route, as the men drew their swords. One man was much closer to her, but she dodged it easily, and was ready for the next man to attack. The one after that she managed to disarm with a high kick-also with the possibility that she had broken his wrist. Sango continued to back away, but she knew that she can't keep fighting back without her hiraikotsu. Worst thing was, that even when she didn't have the injuries that she thought she had, she was still tired.

A lucky samurai managed to graze her left shoulder with his knife. Blood and water mixed, and fell to the ground.

"This-is-insane!" Sango shouted, pulling together all of her energy, with all the force she could muster-which she thought would make even Inuyasha-and pushed through one of the weak cluster of samurais.

Almost losing her balance, Sango ran as fast as she can to the forest, with the men all heavily on her tail. She did not dare look back. Grasping her shoulder from the pain, her feet snapped and cracked on the twigs that were still safe and dry from the rain. The kimono that she was wearing was weighing her down, and she could not run any faster. Close-knitted trees made it impossible to run flat-out, but if she remembered correctly about her old village, it would be that a clearing is nearby.

Faint rustling up above made her look up.

'Great. Just wonderful.' Sango groaned in her head as she spotted a couple of samurai chasing her through up in the tree tops. Like monkeys they hopped from branch to branch, keeping their swords in a firm grip. The rain made the forest floor wet by now, and it was harder to maintain a proper speed while holding a good balance. She slipped a couple of times, got the hem of her kimono double of that, and her breath was getting very raspy-yet they still chased her. As a matter of fact, they seemed to be getting closer. Her hair was now sopping wet and almost completely obscuring her vision. But before her spirits began to decline, a view between the trunks of the trees made her heart skip a beat.

"Hah-hah-I'm almost there." she panted, as the clearing came closer. Sango glanced behind her. Sure enough, the were coming closer, too.

In a couple of seconds, yes, she made it. Sango made it in one piece all right, and now she just wanted to turn around and run the other way.

She got herself trapped by heading towards a cliff.

"This-is-ri-dic-u-lous!" shouted Sango, coming to a halt a few feet from the edge. "_Nothing_ is as _cliched_ as _this_!" she turned around to face the army that caught up to her.

They all had their swords out once more, and by the expressions on their faces they were sure that Sango won't get away this time.

"End of the line." one of them spoke tonelessly, the sword poised in his hand, ready to strike. All the others followed suit.

"It can't be." Sango muttered. "This _has_ to be fake. My own mother can't hand over her own daughter like this. Plus, she's dead-ARGH, I can't believe I've been so stupid." It was so obvious, she wanted to smack herself for being fooled.

Facing the approaching samurai, Sango backed farther until she was teetering at the edge of the cliff. Her left shoulder was throbbing slightly, and she felt desperate to find out the truth. The rain beat heavily down on her as she sorted out her thoughts carefully.

Then, closing her eyes, she jumped.

-

At first Sango thought she was dying. From the time she 'jumped', everything went black, and she saw nothing more. Then, her body began to regain her consciousness, which meant that now she could feel the pains in her body as it was before. Panic then arose as she awoke, submerged in the tub. With a big heave, Sango surface, breathing heavily. The presence that she felt on her neck was gone, replaced with dull numbness.

For several moments Sango stayed immobile, until she could get back to reality. There was one thing she was certain about. She had to get out of here.

Sango got briskly out of the tub, ignoring the sore feeling of her body. Then, she scrubbed herself with the soap, and took the jug of water, gradually pouring it out, rinsing her hair in the process. The smell of honey and mint now radiated off her skin. She didn't really know what to think; that she should hate it because if Naraku used the same kind of soap that she used, or even took a bath, now she smelled like him; or hating the face that if either of them bought the damn bar of soap, and now she was starting to like it.

Tired of listening to her rambling thoughts, Sango fitted on the peasant-like robes, and tied up her hair. The robes were a plain creme of colour, two-toned, where one part made up the top, and the darker creme made up the bottom.

Picking up the remains of her suit, Sango straightened herself out once again, and placed a determined look on her face.

Haphazardly she slid the door open, coming face to face with a confused Kagura.

"Took you long enough." she said, crossing her arms. "At least you don't stink as much. Now you only stink like a human."

Sango ignored the comment, and instead turned her back on Kagura, her hair swinging dangerously from side to side as she began to walk back.

"Go on, Kagura. Lead me on." said Sango flatly.

"What?" asked Kagura, more confused. "What are you talking about. I just lead you to your shower."

"Lead me on. Lead me on to Naraku." repeated Sango as she stopped, and waited for Kagura to show her the way.

-

C.A.: Hello, um, yes, I know, it's late, but I'm posting it up now, I hope you like it. Took me a while to rethink things over again, but the idea came when my head bumped into a hanging plant at home. Mind you, it was pretty low, since I'm only about four feet eleven inches...Bad for someone my age...But yes, thoughts? Comments? I am very grateful that some of you have placed so much faith in me. Thank you.

Oh, exams are in five days! Wait...What am I doing, writing fanfiction?

So...yeah. Oh, thanks for reading, and reviews do keep me very happy.


	5. Chapter 4: Sango, Where Art Thou Part 1

Author's Note: Okay, if there are no other comments, I'll just continue on blindly, with what I see fit. I hope you like. Take note that putting Naraku and Sango in some sort of pairing will have to take a lot of time and _serious_ effort. So...NO LAUGHING-at my efforts. If they were to be more believable, they would have to work at it. But of course, ideas will have to come into mind.

On the last note; this fiction is focussing on character development, and plot. This is certainly not hurried, and if you get bored-I have no idea on what you can do.

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Inuyasha. But that's on my wish list...Yes, I'll happily dream...

-

Sango, Where Art Thou? - Part 1

-

Kagura could hear the exterminator's footsteps behind her like the heavy, rhythmic beatings of a drum. Step, swagger, step, swagger. Right now, in her opinion, much more important things could be done. Instead, she had to be stuck babysitting a human. Especially one that seemed to require a lot of maintainance.

"I thought you said that we'd be there soon." said Sango, listening to her own voice echo through the dark halls.

"I said that. Now stop asking me or I won't take you there at all." snapped Kagura, almost losing her patience. She stopped just in front of Naraku's quarters, and saw a white figure materialize outside his door. "Kanna." she addressed, as the Girl of the Void looked up at her emotionlessly. "Is Naraku inside?"

"He is expecting you." Kanna replied, looking at Sango directly into her eyes. The mirror she held in her hand reflected Sango's tired, wary face. "He wants a word with the taija." then, without any other word, she left, vanishing into thin air.

Sango could hardly feel any kind of emotion towards the little girl. She had done many evil deeds, but surely it cannot be by choice? Kanna looked too young to commit such things by will. It was another thing Sango wanted to make sure Naraku would pay for. Even though Kanna is another part of Naraku himself, she would not allow another child to be burdened by his nature.

Kagura watched as the exterminator walked inside. She really thought that this exterminator had what they call, 'guts'. True, Naraku didn't have control over her heart, but he had control over her brother. From what she heard from Naraku, Kohaku was the only person in Sango's life that kept her going. An eternal flame of emotion, forever burning with the desire to persevere. It was also the exterminator's obvious weakness. Kagura knew very well from watching other people's experiences that having something like love stand in your way was only trouble. Love can only bring devastation to anyone. Perhaps in another time-like that place the reincarnated priestess came from, maybe love was something safer there?

Kagura scrunched her nose in disgust. Thinking about topics that would make Naraku laugh if he were to look into her mind was not what she intended.

Getting back to her original orders from him, she left off out of the castle, to keep watch over the taija's companions, and to keep them as far away as possible.

-

After the realization that Sango was gone, the group had been restless, eager to carry on with their search. They would have gotten far by now, but with Kagome's condition, there was not much any of them could do. Some place to rest was a good idea, but the area they were at for now; it would seem impossible to even find a place they could consider as comfortable. Not only that, but the clouds were once again moving towards them, making travelling more hazardous.

Finally, after a full day of travelling through the thorny undergrowth and uneven trails, they came upon a wide valley. Just resting comfortably between the two smooth sloping hills was a large village, with at least fifty small homes. Rice paddies lined the outside of the village, where many farmers seemed to be busy working. Children chased each other all around, giggling merrily.

"This looks like a good place to rest, don't you think?" Miroku said happily, eyeing the place carefully. "Maybe we can also take this chance to make a good profit."

"Can it, Miroku, I don't know about you, but I think we should try to pay for our lodgings this time." said Inuyasha, leading the way towards the village. "I don't want to have this on my conscience."

Kagome giggled, resting on Kirara's back. She rested her backon Sango's hiraikotsu-one that they found a few hours earlier. "I didn't know you had a conscience, Inuyasha. Maybe we're rubbing off you." Inuyasha scowled, making Kagome stop, but she smiled instead. "Hey, think of it as a compliment."

"I'll take it as a compliment, but hear this; There's now way in hell I'm going soft." Inuyasha muttered, as they caught up with him.

"Whatever you say, Inuyasha." replied Kagome.

Overhead, the wind-user ducked behind the trees as Inuyasha turned around to assess the forest one more time. He may be imagining it, but his senses just caught something behind them.

"Come on, Inuyasha, what are you waiting for?" called Kagome.

"Coming, just wait, will ya?"

Villagers stopped as they saw the group come by, whispering to each other. Farmers stopped what they were doing to see what the commotion was all about. Some children ran away quickly to their parents, who looked wary.

"Hey, did you see that? Demons!" an old man said, whispering to his wife. "Where's an exterminator when you need it?"

Shippo, nervous, jumped up on Kagome's arms, and Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"How about that girl over there? Her clothes are definitely not from around here!" a girl said loudly amidst her other friends.

Kagome blushed, and Inuyasha bristled beside her. Instinctively, Kagome held his arm to keep him at bay. She smiled at a small child, who was looking at her curiously.

"Koan! Goodness, what are you doing there? Get back here." his protective mother said roughly, tugging on her son's arm. "Demons with humans...Honestly..."

The group noiselessly continued to walk down what looked like the main path through the houses, feeling as though their welcome wasn't what they expected. They attracted more people as they went along, and the whispers became more and more somewhat docile.

"Someone, call the Mistress!" shouted someone from the crowd as Inuyasha and the others finally stopped. The group were wondering the same thing. Who was the so-called Mistress?

"No need, no need, I'm right here." an deep voice emitted from the crowd, but it seemed as though she was nowhere to be seen. A figure stepped from behind a particularly tall man.

It was an old woman, dressed in a fine purple silk kimono. She was tall and wiry, but there seemed to be no use for a cane, as she stood up straight-backed, obviously with importance. Her face was somewhat quite devoid of wrinkles, meaning that she lived a quite sheltered life. The only ones that were most noticeable were around her eyes, and lips. Lips that were set in a jovial smile, with eyes that emitted some traces of warmth.

"There's no reason why we should have an audience now, is there? You're embarrassing them." she said, raising her eyebrows at her people, who looked down, and left abruptly, muttering hurried apologies. Only the tall man stayed with her, obviously her bodyguard.

"What's up with your people? Aren't they used to seeing demons like me?" said Inuyasha, staring at the woman with deep dislike. He didn't appreciate the way they were whispering about him like he couldn't hear. "If you're teaching them like that, I'm outta here. I'm not going to waste my time on a village that's got these kinds of people."

"Inuyasha. You can't address the elderly like that." hissed Kagome, climbing down from Kirara's back.

"Yeah, well, her people started it." he replied, now turning to glare at her.

"Inuyasha." interrupted Miroku, who was studying the old woman in front of them. She was just watching their sqabble with faint interest. "Um, I apologize for my friend, he's very sensitive about it when humans talk about him like that."

The woman nodded understandingly. "Of course, I understand. In return, I also apologize. My people are too fearful, and isolated for their own good." she sighed. "I'm afraid it's my fault; But there's never been a demon sighted that could strike any sort of fear."

"Excuse me?" asked Kagome curiously.

She waved her had carelessly in the air. "Oh, don't bother me. Just the rantings of a lonely old woman. Now, let's see. You're wanting a place to stay, do you not?" she looked curiously at Inuyasha, Kirara, and Shippo, who cuddled closer in Kagome's arms.

"It would be very much appreciated, thank you." replied Miroku, as Inuyasha helped Kagome back on Kirara. "If we will be imposing however..."

"Nonsense. You're not imposing. Heavens knows I need something useful to do with my time. Now, come on. My home isn't very far from here. It's only a distance beyond this village." the old woman led the way, and her guard followed her, noiselessly, and with no objection to the invited group.

Miroku followed, with Kirara close behind him, wagging her tail at the promise of a warm place to stay. Inuyasha, still seething, found that he was outnumbered, and that there was no other choice.

"There better be food." he said, hurrying to catch up to them.

-

Kagura smiled. So this was where they were staying. Naraku knew all along...

-

Sango could feel the hairs behind her neck prickle again. Only this time she didn't have to fear with not knowing where he would pop up. Naraku was there, in front of her, staring out the dark windows of his room. Slouched against the wall, with one leg propped up, and an arm layed out on top of it. For a moment there, the demon actually _looked_ harmless.

Ha. Laughable.

What now?

"Taija. Tell me. What are you going to do now?" asked Naraku's voice suddenly, making her shiver lightly. His tone carried a bit of amusement laced with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" asked Sango, stepping forward. She ignored the demonic aura that was emnating from him. "I'm not going anywhere. Not until the others find me and destroy you."

"My, such bold words. I don't think that such a thing will ever happen. Believe me, you'd be dead before they even come here. I'd make sure of that." Naraku kept his gaze into the window, watching the purple haze of his miasma go by. "You can't get far with any of your plans."

"Hah." Sango huffed, stepping closer, marvelling at her bravery. She was unarmed, afterall. "You know what they say; 'Keep your friends close, but you enemies closer.' I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Yes, well, one can't believe such things now, can you? Besides. Have you ever imagined what your future would still hold? If you managed to destroy me, I would have given your brother the same fate." Naraku now crossed his legs, facing her. He held her gaze, wanting her to surrender her will to fight.

Only to cause her more anger.

"Don't _TOY_ with me." snarled Sango, clenching her hands. "I'm not as stupid as you think. I _KNOW_ you're the one who set that mind trick on me. You can't deny it." hurt and anger threatened to cloud her thoughts and judgement once again.

"I don't wish to deny it. Though I am quite satisfied that you are in the slightest bit perceptive." Naraku gave her an apprasing look. "Heh. You weren't the same person as you were the last time we met. That time, I was thouroughly disappointed, but entertained. I must say your brother's aim is much better than before."

"I'm disappointed that you didn't kill me on the spot." Sango could feel her heart beating harder. How dare he discuss this like they were talking about the weather!

"Like I said," Naraku stood up, towering before Sango, making her get into a defensive crouch. "I have plans for you."

"Oh? I'm sure it doesn't involve a scheme like Inuyasha's and Kikyo's, does it?" Sango said, with sarcasm. Sango knew he wasn't going to let her off easy, especially when she said that.

Naraku's eyes narrowed, but his face remained impassive. "Your attitude amazes me." he drew closer, but Sango refused to move.

"It shouldn't; Everyone who you'll encounter will have the same attitude, I'm sure."

"Such attitude got you into trouble. Taija, I need you to do something for me." Naraku returned to his spot at the window, then watching her intently.

-

A small banquet was set up on their behalf, in the old woman's home.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, thank you. It's delicious, right, Inuyasha?" Kagome grinned at the hanyou, who was too busy to answer as he wolfed down parts of his food. "We really really are thankful, Lady-er-"

"Farica." the old woman smiled, kneeling beside Miroku. "I've always been called something else other than my name; It makes me think that I've lost it during the long years. So, tell me, what brings you to this place?"

"Well, you see, we've been in search of a dear friend of ours." replied Miroku, while a little Kirara meowled.

"Oh, indeed?" The Lady whispered. "I'm sorry. I've not seen or heard of any lost person around here."

"Is that so?" asked Inuyasha bluntly. "I don't know whether to believe that or-"

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome, repproachfully. "What has gotten into you?"

Inuyasha shrugged. He didn't really know what was his problem, either. "I don't know; Something's just nagging at me, that's all." He set his sights around the ornately decorated room, where a large garden was, beyond some open doors. A small arbutus tree leaned against the roof, creating a cool shade against the current heat of the sun.

"Miroku, are you okay?" asked Kagome, after a few moments. The monk was lost in the heat of his thoughts, as he racked his brains out for more possibilies as to where Sango could be.

"I'm fine, it's just; I'm thinking that Sango wouldn't just run off without telling anyone of us first." the monk answered solemnly, barely moving his lips. Kagome put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Miroku. We all feel the same way-ERK!" Kagome froze, as she felt the familiar handstroke on her behind. "You LECHER!"

-

"Ow..." groaned Miroku, nursing a large handprint on his face.

"Serves you right." mumbled Inuyasha, as they relaxed in their separate room. The late afternoon soon gave way to night, and it was a reassuring thought at least that they had a good place to stay for the night. "I don't understand you sometimes, Miroku. I just don't."

"The urges of a man are hard to control, Inuyasha." the monk replied wisely. Inuyasha snorted.

"Heh, yeah? Then why am I not sporting a handprint on my face like you?" he scoffed.

Miroku's eyes gave a sneaky glint. "We all know you've been waiting for the right moment...You're just too chicken to show how much of a man you really are. Perhaps you are _swinging_ on a different side?"

"You take that back-"

"OW! No! Not my FACE!"

In the other room, Kagome was busy redressing her wounds. Her bed was set up next to Shippo's, as Kirara slept soundly beside her. The firecat had enough adventure for today, let alone worry about her lost friend. She knew Sango would be worried too, if the situation was vice-versa.

"Aw, Kagome, I don't know if anyone can sleep through this!" whined Shippo, covering his ears in annoyance as Inuyasha's and Miroku's voices drifted noisily into their room.

"Don't worry, Shippo. They'll get back to normal soon enough." said Kagome, as she remade her dressings. "That's just their way of showing concern."

"It's a weird way-I'm glad I'm not like them."

"Of course you're not."

A particularly loud yelp from Miroku sent a twitch to Kagome's eye. It was getting too far. People were sleeping, for god's sakes!

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome, through the wall that divided their rooms. "SIT!"

A strangled yell followed shortly after.

"AHHHHUUGGAHHHH!-KAGOME!"

"Thanks, Kagome." sighed the kitsune, snuggling into his blanket.

Kagome placed her things back into her bag, knowing that the coming day would prove much more promising that the last.

"Anytime, Shippo."

-

Sango could feel another bruise coming on. Then again, she should have known better than to have let her mouth fly off like that again. Her feelings clouded her thoughts for too many times. But she couldn't blame herself. No, she knew exactly what he was trying to do to her.

Naraku was trying to get her to submit to him. To submit to his desires. To treat her like one of his puppets. Sango knew she couldn't. Not unless she had to buy more time. Time was something she didn't know how much she had. Surely Kagome and the others didn't know of her location.

She carefully nursed her body, shivering at the light fabric of her clothes. At least most of the ache in her body was gone. Or perhaps she was so used to it that her body became immune?

At the thought of pain, Sango felt her heart skip a beat.

'Maybe...I can see Kohaku again...Even just for a little while...'

A lop-sided smile spread across her face. Yes, even if the Kohaku she didn't know was still there, at least-at least she could pretend.

-

Kagura could feel the same excitement flowing in her veins, just as it had in her last battle. Only this time, it was for something else. Calmly, she walked into the village, taking note of the deserted surroundings. Yes, these folk are very isolated indeed. Not a sign of hardship, nothing whatsoever.

"Insecure humans." Kagura mumbled. Her gaze fell upon a dimly lit alley between a place that looked like a small restaurant, and a blacksmith shop. Quietly, ( which was totally against her usual tactics ) she crept near the shadows, hoping to ensnare some unfortunate soul.

"You know, baka, I don't know why we even bother going to this restaurant." said a man's voice, gruffly. "Those vegetables are at least a week too old!"

"Well, you didn't pay, so what's the problem?" said the other, in a low whisper. "Besides, it's nothing that-"

"Good evening." said Kagura, stepping out of the shadows. These two were certainly of no trouble to her.

The two men looked appraisingly at her. One of them was tall and quite well-built, with a short mustache. The other was short and chunky, with a small scar on his left cheek with in the shape of a half circle.

"Well, hello youself." replied the short one. "What is a young woman like you doing out in a night as late as this?" he gave her a "friendly" smile.

Kagura returned it, feeling the muscles in her face tighten. "What do you say to a friendly stroll outside? I heard the rice fields are beautiful at this time."

"If you say so, lady, we wouldn't want you to get into trouble now, would we?" said the tall one to the short man.

"Yes, it would be something against our conscience to decline." smiled the other.

"Excellent." smiled Kagura, leading the way. There was no way she was going to let them touch her, definitely not. Naraku's using too much of his time in making the taija's spirits diminish that could make even her begin to doubt about his ideas.

Slowly and wordlessly Kagura led them through the many houses that lined the small dirt roads, straining to hear any sound. The village leader's main house was quite a distance away, so she needn't worry about Inuyasha and the others. Of course, being careful never hurt anyone.

"So, miss, where are you from? I've never seen you from this place before..." began the tall man, hurrying to catch up to her.

"I just don't go out a lot." replied Kagura stiffly, not turning back. They were getting close to the rice fields, and soon she would have to end this nonsense.

"Well, Jhurdan," came the short man's voice a few moments later, "I have to go back. My wife would be looking for me soon, and she'll be furious." he then turned to Kagura, bowing his head politely. "Nice meeting you, miss, perhaps we can meet again someday."

Kagura frowned. This was new. Unexpected, really. A man, loyal to his wife? What of the other one?

"Wait." said Kagura, giving them a sweet smile. "Won't you just stay for a few more minutes?"

Jhurdan's face showed confusion at her persistency.

The short man smiled back apologetically. "Really, sorry, miss, no can do. She'll make me sleep outside." he joked. Without another word he walked away, arms swinging slowly about.

"Sorry, boys, but this _has_ to stop." Kagura said loudly, making them both look at her as though she had completely lost her mind.

In truth, Kagura did sort of lose her mind. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the thought of getting away out of her mind. The jobs that Naraku had given her were now something that she didn't take much interest in anymore.

"What do you mean; 'Has to stop'?" asked Jhurdan, looking at her closely. "Who are you, anyway?"

Kagura laughed. "Funny you should ask, _human_." she emphasized on the word, taking out her fan from the folds of her clothes.

"A-A-A DEMON!" shouted the other, stepping back fearfully. "W-What's a demon-"

"Forget the question." snapped Kagura, taking out the feather from her hair. "Come with me, or die."

"I'd rather die than follow a demon." said Jhurdan, as he and his friend stood together, unable to see if they truly do stand a change against her.

"I don't think your friend feels the same." replied Kagura, acknowledging the short man, who fidgeted nervously. "I imagine he's thinking of his wife, and how disappointed she'll be when she finds out that he's dead."

The two friends looked at each other, in complete loss. Jhurdan's friend had a family to look after, and he didn't; he didn't want to take that chance. Maybe she would spare them in the future?

-

'What a way to wake up in the morning.'

Kagome woke up to a woman's distressed cry that echoed through the whole house. Without a moment's hesitation, she ran over to the main room, where she found Inuyasha and Miroku there already, restraining a frantic woman, shouting feverishly at a tired Farica. Guards stood at the ready, waiting for any signal of sort to escort the woman out of her court, dead or alive.

The woman's face was looking despairingly at Farica, while she clawed at the restraining hands.

Farica, however, looked at her with a drained expression, only listening with half-interest.

"I'm sure your husband has only gone out early; possibly before the crack of dawn. Go back to your home before your children will wonder where you have gone." said Farica solemnly, looking tiredly into the woman's eyes.

"It's-It's _not_ possible!" the woman wailed, and Inuyasha's ears twitched in pain. "MY husband has never failed to wake me up when he gets home! He _also_ never fails to leave without me knowing it in the morning, either!" she slumped, as though in defeat. "I can't rest until I know where he is, and... until he's back safe."

Inuyasha and Miroku let her go, watching her weep on the ground, wrapping her arms around herself, still staring hopefully at Farica.

"Why... How could such a thing happen?" asked Kagome, and everyone else turned to her, signalling her arrival.

"Maybe a demon got to them?" wondered Miroku out loud, and winced as the woman beside him wailed in fear.

Annoyed, Inuyasha covered his ears, moving to stand next to Kagome. "Weren't you listening before, Miroku? The demons that ever do come are known not to be dangerous."

"Then what?" asked Kagome, kneeling next to the woman. "I think we should at least try to find him and see what happened. I wouldn't know what to do if the woman I love disappears, and I don't know where they are." she blushed. Kagome had no doubts as to where that loved one of hers was; he would probably seek out one of his other loved one. No names mentioned, of course.

The woman's crying slowed, and she grasped Kagome's hands, hoping to make sure that she was hearing the truth. Farica, however, just nodded, and her men withdrew, returning to their recent task. Then, she beckoned them inside.

Shippo was waiting with Kirara, who was mewling softly. They were refreshed and ready for another day of searching for Sango.

All plans were on hold as they led the woman in, quickly getting some tea to calm the nerves. She knelt down taking in the tea and she finally settled in.

Farica sat at a table at the end of the room, folding her hands patiently in front of her. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku sat on a table to the opposite of the crying wife, waiting for some sort of answer.

"So, Lady Farica, what do you intend to do with her husband?" asked Miroku, deciding to get on with the point."Surely you plan on doing something?"

Farica sighed, as she mulled things over. "I'm afraid even if I tried, there's not much I can do."

"What?" asked Inuyasha, in confusion. "What do you mean, you can't do anything?"

"It's only by chance that I landed this position anyways. It's also only by luck that no troubles has passed me by; Until now." she replied, looking regretfully at them.

"You should try, it's always worth a try. Surely you don't expect that taking care of a village is easy?" asked Kagome uncertainly. Then, an excited gleam appeared in her eyes. "Say, Inuyasha-"

"What?" snapped the dog demon, resting his head lazily on his arm. "Don't continue, because I know _exactly_ what you're going to say. 'Inuyasha, we should help them out, we can do it, and since you're here, we're sure to get it done! I just know that none of the demons stand a chance against your awesome strenght!' "

"I'm sure Kagome doesn't mean that." said Miroku, laughing at the hanyou.

"Uh, no, not exactly." smiled Kagome. "But it would be good if we could help out-I mean, we _are_ looking for Sango as well, right? It could be sort of like a double search and rescue!"

"Hahaha, if you're talking about Sango, I'm sure she won't need any rescuing-" Miroku stopped short, frowning. "Hang on. Don't you find it weird that both Sango and this man go missing? Not to scare you, or anything, but isn't it a bit weird? Almost on the same day, too."

Inuyasha frowned at this as well. "You know, Miroku, you're right." he stared at them all, watching their faces cast worried expressions despite the bright cheery sunlight that blazed into the room. "This could be worth looking into, especially if it involves jewel shards."

"Wait...Who _are_ you, anyways?" asked Farica, confused.

The group glanced at each other.

"Let's just say that we're on a journey to hunt for the Shikon jewel shards." Kagome replied happily, smiling at the now-silent woman. "We're here to get your husband back."

-

C.A.:Hm, this is really an extra-long chappie, I just had to cut it in half, because I thought it would get too boring if it exceeds a certain length. Well, I'll just stay here and wait for people to say they want the other half...Another pairing is also introduced into the next chapter.

Tries with all her might to prise open Naraku's 'emotion' box with a monkey wrench Alright, an extra long one, just because, well, I did put this off for a while. ; Comments? Now, morolen...Hm... Come to think of it, I think I've seen your review before. I just can't remember where. Ah, the signs of aging. Forgetfulness. Oh, but I remember reading "Soledad" from Thunk. It's one of my favourites. ( Favourites listed on my-eh, _Favourites_ in the profile )

I also apologize, but I completely notice that Kagura so far seems to dominate this...Not what I am intending to do for very long, however, but she plays a part. I don't know how big, honestly. This fic is writing itself. I'm just going along with it.

I don't really like showing Sango as something of a "weak" person, because she is definitely something else other than "weak."

Well, thanks again, and please, read and review!


	6. Chapter 5: Sango, Where Art Thou Part 2

Author's Note: I really need to get going on this...Waaaaaaa...Help...

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

-

Sango, Where Art Thou? - Part 2

-

Sango rode quietly behind Kagura on the feather, armed with a replica of the hiraikotsu, and wearing an extra layer of peasant clothes. Another day had passed, once from which she had been busy trying to regain her strength while she was locked in her cell once again. But she didn't stay for the whole day in there. No. Naraku, once again, had other plans.

Sango shook her head, laughing in her thoughts. Naraku had no other plans except just for the sake of gaining the jewel shards and possibly turning himself into a full demon. He didn't need it, if Sango was being truthful. The more she thought about it, Naraku was starting to sound a little like Inuyasha. Well, their obsession with becoming a full demon was. Only Inuyasha's not so focussed anymore, now that Kagome was there.

She smiled. 'I wonder what they're doing right now.'

However, at that thought, Sango felt a sense of foreboding at what she had to do. In truth, she felt like she would rather die.

How could she even consider doing such a thing as this?

Oh, wait. It was just because she never doubted her friend's strength and that they would find a way in getting the jewel shards back. Perhaps then she would be back with them, kicking more demon butt. There was no doubt that no matter what path they choose to get there, she knew that their will power and teamwork would help them make it.

This could just be a a little diversion to let her live a little longer. At least, until she could find a way to help relieve her brother from his evil clutches.

Sango could certainly remember what exactly happened yesterday.

-

( Flashback )

Terrified screams echoed through the seemingly empty castle. Sango sat up abruptly, alert and in wonder. What now?

She winced as a jolt of pain were cast upon her legs. The poor conditions and the encounters with Naraku made it so much harder for her to recover quickly- It was taking much more time than she thought.

There were sounds of scruffling outside her door, and a moment later, it opened. A stern-looking Kagura stepped in; but once she saw Sango, her face was lit up by her sneaky smile.

"Taija. Naraku wants you. Now." she called, and began to lead the way, her lips now pursed tightly.

Sango groaned inwardly. That demon was going to have a lot on his hands when she finally recovers. All these summons were making her anxious every single time.

This time when Sango came in, there was no surprise. Naraku was there, his face impassive. Yet his eyes held a certain feel that he was mocking her. She stood in front of him, still wearing the peasant robes.

"Taija, I hope you're feeling charitable today." Naraku's face twisted into a sneer.

Sango bit her lip, and she couldn't help but recieve a small shiver of anxiety. The demonic aura around him was so strong that it wiped the full notion of the pain in her legs.

"What is it? Do you want me to sacrifice my life right now for some sort of scheme of yours again?" she felt Kagura shift uncomfortably behind her.

"No, not to that extent...Yet. However, I would like your co-operation." Naraku nodded to Kagura, who bowed herself out of the room. Naraku continued on. "I thought that the best way to make use of you is to do it the way I made through to you with your brother."

Kagura wasn't gone for long. She made her way into the room, shoving two large figures unceremoniously on the ground. Sango tried to look uninterested, but she has yet to ignore the moans from the two men, all undeniably from pain.

"So, taija, are you willing to put the life of these two on the line just for your own interest?" drawled out Naraku, watching her carefully. "I can happily end their lives right now, just say the word."

Sango chewed on her tongue, biting back the intense feeling of lashing out at the demon, and possibly ending the lives of these two innocents. It somehow didn't surprise her that that demon would result in bringing in bystanders into forcing her to do his deeds.

"Well?" Naraku glanced at Kagura, who remained waiting. "Just say the word, and I'll have Kagura finish them off. That and everyone else in the place they came from."

Sango bit on her tongue harder, trying to take of the uneasiness.

"Bear in mind the first two lives that you could be ending. They may have families. One of them may be helping his poor mother survive by his meager wages. Think about it, taija."

Sango stared at the two faces of the captive for the first time, and she found herself defeated. 'Damn Naraku. He's playing with my conscience...' "You monster!" she yelled, standing up.

Naraku smiled. "I know." he stared at her indifferently. "So, is that a yes?"

"Do I have a choice?" Sango said quietly. "Do not harm them and I'll do what you ask of me." she turned to him, mustering up the courage to give him a cold leer. "But hear this, if anything happens to them, I'm going to cut you limb from limb."

Naraku raised his eyebrows. "I would like to see you try, taija."

-

Sango plucked at the feather, as she remembered those last words. She hadn't known how to react to it, but she felt as though it he was inviting her in a way. Like he wanted her to throw the best she could once again, even if she was in no shape to fight. Toying, again, with her.

When she found out what he'd wanted her to do...

"Oh, my... Kagome... I'm so sorry." she whispered.

Kagura, who heard, looked at the taija, pursing her lips in annoyance.

"We're almost there. Don't you forget what Naraku told you." she spat out, as they neared the village. They were nearing the sloping hills, and saw the valley in the short distance.

The early morning blaze stunned their eyes when they stared straight ahead, and the whole scene would have been peaceful had it not been for the skeletal warriors that Kagura brought with her.

Like a hunting eagle they circled the skies, searching for any trace of their desired quarry; their quarry, Inuyasha' group.

-

Kagome waited patiently in the garden, quite upset that Inuyasha failed to wake her up early that morning. They were to look - in Inuyasha's case, sniff - for any trace of the two men. The second man was only discovered to be missing by a fellow worker when he didn't show up for work.

Shippo and Kirara were also left with her, much to their dislike. Not to mention the old woman were left with them as well.

Eversince the disappearances, security at the Lady Farica's home was doubled. However, Kagome knew that if it was Naraku that's doing all of this, then there's no doubt that the extra security wouldn't come in handy. They would just be in the way.

"Kagome, we're back." called Inuyasha, jumping over the fence, startling a few guards in the process.

"Why didn't you wake me up!" asked Kagome, glaring at him, and Miroku came in shortly, through the front door.

"Don't worry, we didn't find much." replied Inuyasha, dusting himself off.

"We only had trails that could all be misleading." added Miroku. "I mean, those two men might not be together at all. I mean, he could have been mugged by some of the villagers here. Then there's always the possibility of the two of them having a fight and killing each other off."

"No THAT's far-fetched." said Farica, as she stood beside Kagome, holding a confused Kirara in her arm.

"It's still a possibility." answered Miroku.

"Are you sure you looked _everywhere_?" asked Shippo, looking up at Inuyasha accusingly.

"What are you implying, runt?" growled Inuyasha, advancing on the kitsune.

"I think he meant that are you sure you didn't overlook anything that might seem unusual?" asked Kagome, as Shippo hid behind her ankles.

"There was a trace of their scent right outside the village." said Miroku, placing a finger on his chin. "But that trail ended before we thought we could follow it."

"We-" Inuyasha began, but he abruptly stopped, growling low in his throat and glaring at the ground.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome nervously, fearing for the worst.

"He's here."

Miroku froze, holding his staff ready. Lady Farica looked confused, and Kirara jumped out of her arms, transforming into her large demon form. Shippo refrained from his hiding place behind Kagome's ankles.

From nowhere, the sound of rustling leaves came closer, until it was just beyond the gates. Inuyasha poised for attack.

Just then, a brown blur landed in the yard, startling them all.

"Him?" asked Kagome, blinking, as a haughty looking Kouga appeared before them. Miroku, Shippo and Kirara inwardly sighed as they relaxed.

"Yes, _him_." replied Inuyasha, flexing his claws. "Whaddaya want, _Kouga_?"

Kouga looked at him, perplexed, to Kagome, to which he then smiled. "Ah, so Kagome's here."

Casually, amidst Inuyasha's protesting glares, Kouga stepped forward, taking Kagome's hands in his. Kagome blushed, failing to sense Inuyasha's negative vibes as Kouga smiled at her.

"Uh, hello, Kouga, nice of you to drop by." Kagome said uneasily, smiling at Farica to indicate that everything was okay. Then old woman just stared at the loin-cloth wearing demon in surprise.

"Yeah, real nice." added Inuyasha, rolling his eyes. "As nice as seeing Naraku's face early in the morning. A real blessing."

"What did you say, MUTT?" asked Kouga, who had tried to ignore him.

Both of them rounded on each other, but Kagome sighed, and stepped in, putting each a hand on their shoulders.

"Look, you two, it's really not the time for that." she implored, and Kouga immediately desisted Inuyasha, his expression turned more sour.

"Yeah, speaking of Naraku," Kouga took the time to glare at Inuyasha, before placing his attention back on Kagome. "I was not too far away from this place when I captured Naraku's foul stench."

Kagome looked alarmed, and so did Miroku and the others.

"You've captured Naraku's scent?" repeated Miroku, then looked a little confused. "Wait, but shouldn't Inuyasha have gotten his scent by now?"

Kouga shook his head. "Nope, the direction of the wind's not in your favour, yet even if it was, I doubt the Mutt's abilities..."

"You goin somewhere with that?" asked Inuyasha, cracking his knuckles.

Kouga was about to answer, when screams erupted from beyond the gate. Shippo shivered.

"Kagome, what's that?" he asked.

Miroku warily stared at the gate doors, as the sounds of people marching were to be heard. Not to mention-

"It seems to be getting closer, whatever it is." he answered. "I think you should get Farica away from here, Kagome. Bring Shippo and Kirara with you. I think Inuyasha and I can handle this."

Kagome nodded, as she pulled on Farica's arm to drag her back into her home, quickly followed by Shippo and Kirara.

"Don't worry, Kagome, nothing's going to happen to you while I'm here." said Kouga, watching her run for cover.

Sixteen or so guards hurried to the front gate to confront the upcoming attacker. Inuyasha and Miroku also kept guard as the noises of colliding metal and heavy synchronized footsteps grew closer.

Without warning, a strong sharp gust of wind blew down the front gates with one strike. It echoed throughout Farica's demesne, scaring the many residents that were caught unawares. Dust from the loose earth made vision more difficult, and Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga covered their eyes with their arms, until everything settled down a bit.

"Well, hello there."

Kouga growled low in his throat. He'd know that voice anywhere. The same voice that probably haunted his fellow demons right to and even beyond their deaths. The woman who took pleasure in killing for no reason.

"Kagura." he muttered, as the familiar figure stood serenely in front of them, her vivid eyes laced with a bit of humour. Beyond her stood her many skeletal soldiers, awaiting her command.

At the sound of his voice, her ears pricked, and Kagura's face turned to him, her lips curving into a smile.

"What a surprise. The wolf boy's here." Kagura turned her attention back to the group, and scanned her surroundings.

"What do you want, Kagura?" asked Miroku boldly. "There's nothing for you here."

Kagura raised her eyebrows. "Nothing? Heh. All I can see is nothing. But I know it's here." she stared at Inuyasha, who scowled. "You're hiding the priestess, aren't you?" her smile grew wider.

"Whatever it is, WITCH, you're not getting it!" a man who looked like the captain yelled, and encouraged his men to attack.

"No, wait!" called out Inuyasha, trying to warn them. But it was too late.

Kagura faked a yawn, and unraveled her fan. Then, with a graceful twist of her wrist she sent the many men flying into the air, landing ungracefully into a heap in different places. Lazily Kagura turned her attention back to the three men, who were poised for action.

"Look, I don't want to really have to waste my time today." she began. "Yet a part of me knows that you wouldn't bend down so easily. So I've got a little present for you."

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga prepared themselves for an attack, or maybe some other foul incarnation of Naraku, but it turned out that that wasn't what Kagura had in mind.

Waving her fan, the skeletal soldiers parted, and a solitary figure slowly walked forward.

Inuyasha and Miroku recognized the familiar swagger as she walked, the way her hair had been worn, and not to mention her weapon.

"S-Sango?" Miroku whispered, as she stood in front of Kagura, barely looking any of them in the eye. She focussed her eyes in the far distance, and she also refused to show any emotion whatsoever. Even without Sango's usual slayer uniform, she still held some sort of dangerous aura to her.

"Demon slayer?" said Kouga incredulously, not believing it. "What made _her_ follow Naraku?"

"You idiot, she didn't go into Naraku's side." snapped Inuyasha, though he too, was surprised. He didn't plan on finding Sango this way. Glancing over to Miroku, he didn't plan on this either.

"How do you know?" answered Kouga, still eyed Kagura. "She could be controlled by him."

"Enough." said Kagura.

"What the hell did you do to Sango!" asked Inuyasha, gripping his sword.

"_I_ certainly didn't do anything, but Naraku did." replied Kagura cooly. "Now enough of this. Taija, do as Naraku has told you, or bear the burden of the consequences!"

Sango moved, but as Miroku and Inuyasha noticed, she had a little bit of hesitation. However, without much choice, they moved to confront her. At the same moment, Kagura's soldiers stood in the way, blocking Sango from view, and from any further contact. With their hands full, Inuyasha and Miroku couldn't get through to her, try as they might. Kagura's soldiers were plentiful. Sadly they didn't notice her as she made her way into Farica's home.

Kagura, satisfied that she had safely executed Naraku's first orders, made to watch at a safer distance, but before she got very far, a tornado soon stopped her in her tracks.

"You haven't forgotten about me yet, have you?" asked Kouga, smirking. "I won't let you get away from me this time."

Kagura was surprised, but she quickly composed herself. "Well, I see you don't have your little wolf friends with you."

Kouga aimed a kick at her, which Kagura dodged easily, leaping into the air, and landing a few feet from him.

"They're far away from your grimy hands." he answered, landing as well. "It's just going to be you and me."

Kagura smiled. "I'd want nothing better."

For a few moments they stared at each other, seizing each other up, until-

"Dance of dragons!" shouted Kagura, waving her fan once more.

"I'm going to take you down today, _Kagura_." Kouga called out, charging forward, sending loose earth into the air again.

-

Sango slowly crept into the large house, not knowing where to find the others. She only relied on the basic surroundings, and checking for any traces of them. Most importantly, Sango tried to keep her mind on the task ahead. The expressions on Inuyasha's and Miroku's faces were what she mostly expected, and perhaps a bit more. She hadn't counted on them being so hurt, but then again, it wasn't as though they understood what was going on. They were certainly mistaken, thinking that she had betrayed them. She couldn't. She wouldn't. After seeing the looks on their faces, she couldn't.

Creeping into the bright hall, she kept alert for any sounds. The place seemed so empty that she could almost hear her own heart beating erratically in her chest. Her palms were getting sweaty from holding the duplicate of the hiraikotsu. It wasn't the same, but so was the situation.

A rustle of fabric had her frozen in her steps.

Movement had come from the room just ahead of her.

Taking small cautious steps she headed for that direction, noticing a door slightly adjar. She kicked it down, startling the hidden occupants inside as well.

Those occupants were certainly staring at her as though she was some kind of ghost.

"S-Sango!" cried out Kagome, rushing over to give her a hug. Not too far behind came Shippo, who seemed to be close to tears, and Kirara who had returned to her small self and was rubbing on Sango's foot. Sango was quite overwhelmed for the moment that she forgot what she came here for, until her friend drew away, smiling happily at her. A old woman whom she had never met just stood idly by, looking confused and worrisome.

"Sango, we were so worried about you." continued Kagome, studying her closely. "Hey, Sango, your clothes are all different, and- are you okay?" she interpreted Sango's silence and reluctance to join in the happy reunion.

"Yeah, Sango, we're so happy to have you back!" smiled Shippo, and a happy Kirara meowled happily at her.

"Kagome...Shippo...Kirara...ma'am...Please, stay away from me..." whispered Sango, backing away. "I-I can't let you get hurt."

"Sango, what's going on?" asked Kagome cautiously. "I don't understand-how did you get back?"

Sango looked away, but not before giving Kagome a look that just about explained everything.

"Oh, Sango." Kagome whispered. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"You've got to stay away." said Sango calmly, backing further away. "I want you to fight me off, Kagome. It's the only way I can say that I tried taking the jewel shards from you."

Kagome shook her head. "I can't do that, Sango, I-"

"Just DO it, Kagome, I NEED you to! Or else-Or else I have to take them from you myself!" Sango cried out, feeling her own body separated from her mind as she took out her hiraikotsu. Confused, but determined to save the shards, Kirara changed back into her larger demon self, and Shippo just didn't know what to think. The old woman continued to stay away from her, as Sango sadly poised her weapon for an attack.

'This is ridiculous...Having to fight my own friends just to save them...It's all too confusing...' Sango thought, and she faced her friends as enemies.

-

Inuyasha and Miroku panted heavily as they broke down one skeletal soldier after another. There was no relief in sight, but at the rate they were going, they should have been at the halfway mark by now. Many bone remains littered the garden that was once so well-maintained, now a burial ground for them. The nearby pond was littered in fallen armour, and a tree was decorated with a fallen guard.

"Inuyasha, this is pointless." said Miroku, as he chopped off a head of one of the many, and found it still standing and ready for another round.

"You're telling me." agreed Inuyasha, not too far from him. "I mean, this all just doesn't seem right Miroku."

"I know. I'm worried about Sango."

"Yeah. Same here."

-

Kagura panted heavily as she wiped the sweat off her brow. Across from her Kouga did the same, both never keeping their eyes off each other. The had both been throwing each other massive hits, but for every attack they made, the other also blocked. Only a few blows had ever really landed, and most of them were on Kouga. Kagura was only hit once in the stomach while she tried to hit him with the same attack two times in a row.

"So-are-you-ready-for-more?" panted out Kouga, flexing his claws.

"What are you waiting for?" said Kagura, managing a smile.

Kouga smirked. "As you WISH!" he charged, zig-zagging his way towards Kagura, aiming his trusty jewel-embedded leg at her face.

Kagura, however, saw the attack in advance, and swiftly waved her fan at him as she dodged, sending Kouga flying high into the air, and landing with a crash at her feet. His impact made a small crater in the ground, and from it came the painful moans of the fallen demon.

Laughing, Kagura walked over to him, bending slightly down to get a better look. Only to recieve a painful punch to the face, as Kouga quickly recovered, landing lightly beside her as she landed heavily on her back.

"Well, I guess you got what you were asking for." he said, as he watched her get up, infuriated and patting her face with utmost concern.

"Y-you bastard." Kagura blurted out, surprised at his comeback. She felt something wet at her cheek, and she stared at her hand, which now had a red streak smeared on it. Her stomach made a dramatic summersault. "My face-what did you do to my- You're going to pay." she muttered, picking up the fan that she left on the ground. Kagura cautiously patted her face once more.

Kouga just stared, looking amused. Whatever this wind user was doing, it wasn't something that he'd call threatening.

"Well, if you ask me, it's not doing anything to your complexion. You look just fine." he said, wanting to laugh at her perplexed face. She may not mind being thrown about at times, but when it comes to her face? Confusing demon, but very much like a woman.

Kagura felt confused. That wolf demon was finding her actions amusing. "This isn't something to laugh about, _Wolf boy_." she snapped, taking her fan out once more.

This time Kouga burst out laughing, and Kagura never seemed to have gotten the point on the joke. Only a small part of her found it nice to make someone laugh. For the first time, at least, even at her own expense, and temporarily.

Kouga tried to get a few words out, but couldn't, for everytime he got a good look at her face he would just snort and start all over again.

Kagura was about to get a few words out to him, when her chest suddenly seemed to tighten in their own accord.

'Oh, no.' she thought, frantically. 'Oh, no, please.'

'_What do you think you're doing, Kagura?'_ a cold voice entered her thoughts.

'I-I'

Kouga had stopped laughing, and this time got back into his attacking position.

"Time to finish what we started, Kagura." he called out, but he was ignored, as Kagura's mind was filled with Naraku's voice.

'_Kagura, I need you back here now.'_

'I can do better, please, I know I can.'

Kouga was confused, as he watched Kagura scrunch her face up in thought.

'_I said NOW, KAGURA.' _Naraku's voice shouted in her mind, and Kagura's chest suddenly constricted, making it impossible for her to breathe.

"Y-yes, Naraku." Kagura answered, getting the point and taking out her flight feather. The voice in her head was gone, but the pain in her chest was still lingering. Oh, the pain of being imprisoned by Naraku's control. She took one last look at the demon who she had fought, whose expression now turned serious.

"I'll come back to finish you off, do you hear?" called Kagura, hopping onto her feather.

"Heh, you have nothing on me." Kouga called back, narrowing his eyes at her as she floated into the sky.

Kagura just rolled her eyes, and headed off to pick up Sango. She doubted whether the taija actually got anything, but judging by the way Naraku had called them back so angrily meant that he had been watching through Kanna's mirror, and whatever he saw had no pleased him one bit.

When Kagura got closer, she saw that Inuyasha and Miroku almost destroyed all of her soldiers, and would soon be heading for that miko's rescue. Around the back of the demesne, she found Sango, looking slightly bruised and battered, but still pretty much okay. She decended down to pick her up, and without a word said between them, they left to return back to Naraku's castle.

-

Kagome, Shippo, Kirara and Farica caught up with Miroku and Inuyasha, who were standing amidst the ashes and bones of the dead.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, are you guys okay?" asked Kagome, peeking up at their faces anxiously.

"We're fine, how about all of you?" asked Miroku, taking a good look at them all.

"We're all fine ourselves." replied Farica, looking a bit shaken, but fine.

"What I want to know is what the hell just happened." said Inuyasha, tucking his sword back into it's place at his waist. "If anyone knows, I'd be glad to know. Sango better not be messing with out heads like that."

Kagome shook her head. "She told me about some things. I mean, when I saw her just a while ago. I think she's got something up her sleeve."

"Sango's doesn't seem to be in any condition to actually have anything up her sleeve." said Miroku, sitting himself down on a rock.

"She said she's going to be fine." said Shippo, clinging to Kagome's leg.

"At least we know where she is." said Kagome, taking out and staring at the shards that she has in her possession.

-

Sango and Kagura returned to the dimly lit castle once more, where Naraku once again awaits. This time he waited for them at the entrance, his black hair billowing freely about from the passing wind. As they landed Naraku immediately addressed Sango, ignoring Kagura completely.

"You've disobeyed me, taija."

-

C.A.: Heh...heh he, I know, I know. I'm overdue, aren't I? Casually tries to stay out of angry reader's way Well, as one review suggested, there aren't very many out there. There's that real good reason. It's so hard to write. Anywhos, I'm lagging. Ah well. I'm just carrying on and giving it my all, and hoping that you'll all likie. I've got the next chapter drawn out, but it's hard to really complete it in a much more readable way. But yes, at least I've finished this one. Makes me happy :)


	7. Chapter 6: Brother

Author's Note: Eureka! A spark of inspiration. Just needs to tweak a few more knobs.

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Inuyasha

-

Brother

-

A few blows to the face and two throws later, Sango found herself inside her prison quarters once again, this time never knowing when she would come out. It wouldn't really be a surprise if he actually left her there to rot. Then it would be either up to everyone else to break her out, or herself, for that matter.

Kagome's voice still echoed in her mind from what must be a few days ago.

_"Sango, we know what you want us to do, but we just can't." Kagome stayed stationary as Sango launched the hiraikotsu, whizzing past them, and embedding itself in the wall opposite. _

_Kagome winced as pieces of splintered wood and paint crumbled to the ground._

_"You don't have to prove anything. We trust you- I just don't know if you are even aware of that. If Naraku's done something to make you go after us, then-" Kagome gave her a reapproachful smile. "I don't blame you. It's got something to do with Kohaku, right?"_

_Sango grimanced. "Something...Like that..."_

_Kagome nodded. "We'll get you back, Sango. Don't worry about it."_

_"Kagome, you don't have to-It'll just waste your time-"_

_"We don't want to hear it." smiled Kagome. "Naraku's gone too far this time, so we're not letting him off the hook that easily. Not this time. I'm sure Inuyasha would say the same if he really knew what was going on."_

_"I know, but if Kagura, or anyone else comes after you, it'll be because of me, I'm so sure of it." Sango bit her lip, as the sudden though of Kagome's blood staining the ground flashed vividly in her mind. "I'm getting confused." _

_"Listen to your friend." the old woman said, staying where she was. "You must be something else to have them believe in you so much. If she says that they'll be bringing you back, then you can be as sure as the sun rises that they will be." _

As much as she would like to agree with what she said, Sango knew that the future was as unpredictable as demon slaying. You never know what you're going to encounter next. Pretty much the history of her life. Encountering the unpredictable. Usually at her age, parents would be more concerned about setting her with a suitable marital match, both intellectually and financially. Now, at this stage, it was to be laughable.

Such is the life of a demon exterminator.

She plucked at her robes, those that accumulated much dirt from the past few days. They weren't really something so uncomfortable, but Sango had the prickling feeling that they had killed someone to take possession of it.

Speaking of killing...

How long was she here, inside this cell? A few days, perhaps? The miasma around the place was so thick that it was difficult to tell. Was it day, or night right now? What she knew, for a fact, though, that another shower was in demand.

If Sango was being honest with herself, she's feeling grateful for even living this long, stuck in Naraku's castle and considering the conditions. He wasn't even making her bleed much with his punishments, unless he was a such sadistic bastard that he would leave her to contemplate on the pain. Yes, that was probably it. Kagura, however, didn't seem to be punished. He only gave her a cold look and she backed away.

A knock on her door called to her attention. Sango snorted. Who, in their right mind knock on the prisoner's door as if asking for entrance? She waited for the door to open, but it did not come. A few moment's of silence passed, and the knocking returned.

"Come in." Sango whispered, and she was quite surprised that in came Kagura, carrying a coloured bundle of fabric tucked under her arm, with a small clay jar in the other hand, and rolled-up pieces of thin white cloth. Kagura just set the things down on the floor, and stared at Sango, scruncing her nose in disgust.

"Get up." Kagura commanded. "Follow me." Sango did as she asked, seeing no harm in the matter.

In silence they made their way through the dark halls again; this time, Sango knew where they were headed for, and she found herself sighing inside her head in relief.

The same procedure followed; Kagura waited outside, while Sango went into the bathroom, giving strong caution to the bathtub as she stepped into the barely warm water.

A part of Sango expected something of an attack on her mind like last time, but nothing came. Scrubbing the dirt and grime off as much as she can, Sango took her time. When she had her fill of it, she climbed out, shivering heavily. This time, however, there was no change of clothes, and it was only then that she realized that Kagura left the dry clothes in her cell.

Opening the door to only a tiny crack, she came face to face with Kagura, who was starting to look impatient.

"Finished?" she asked.

"Um, yeah." Sango nodded. "But the change of clothes..."

"They're in your room." Kagura replied, still waiting.

Sango frowned. It's not exactly what she'd call a room, but...

"Are you wanting to change, or do you just want to stay there?" Kagura said, tapping her foot.

Realizing that she had to walk out there naked, Sango put her arms around herself, trying to stop herself from shivering. She walked out, with her hair slightly dripping, and wincing as some of the wounds that Naraku gave her a few nights ago got exposed to the cold air and water.

Kagura didn't say anything, but she did give Sango a swift look from top to bottom, stopping at a few of the scars. Then, making a gesture for her to follow, made their way back to Sango's cell.

The water on her skin was dry by the time they got there, so some of the shivering had subsided. She thought that there was nothing else and that she would be left on her own again, but Kagura followed her in, and closed the door quietly. Then, she walked over to where the piles of fabric were, and grabbed a plain underrobe, and threw it to Sango, who caught it.

"Put that on and sit down." Kagura said, picking the jar up from the ground, and opening the lid.

Sango did so, feeling the cool thin fabric settle on her skin. She then sat down, kneeling neatly on the floor.

Kagura then made her way behind Sango, and startled her as she hiked up the plain robes to her shoulders.

"What are-" Sango protested.

"Do you want to have those cuts stay on, or are you going to let me have a look at them?" she snapped, turning to face Sango with an expression that told her to shut up.

Huffing in annoyance, Kagura began to scoop up the ointment, and patted it on her skin, making Sango gasp.

"Stop moving."

"I can't help it." answered Sango.

Kagura rolled her eyes. What in the world was she thinking, doing this? For a while Kagura tended to the various cuts, and once she was finished, she bandaged Sango in the rolled-up white fabric. Then she moved on to treat a leg, carefully rubbing the cool medicine, and also wrapping the fabric once she was done. The same process occurred with Sango's right arm.

The rubbing made the ointment warm up on her skin, and Sango's muscles loosened up. She slumped her shoulders forward, letting the feeling spread on her skin.

Having finished, she then threw the final bundle of clothing to Sango, who unfurled it. It was a kimono, similar to the one she had, only the colours were light blue and black, instead of the pink and green.

Confused by the sudden elaborate treatment, Sango opened her mouth to speak, but Kagura cut her off again. This time looking very angry and uneasy.

"Do you want to see your brother?"

The question threw her off balance so much that the question was blown right off her mind. Her immediate reaction was;

"Of course I would."

Kagura contemplated for a few seconds, then motioned for her to follow.

Besides the suspicious feeling in the pit of her stomach, Sango couldn't help but feel a spark of excitement and hope. Getting the chance to see Kohaku was something that she would do anything for. Eversince her first day, she hadn't seen him. At least a week had passed since she was first 'taken hostage', and things weren't even going anywhere. Not that she could complain.

That usual sneering face now focused into something like doubt as they walked on.

Their echoing footsteps stopped just stopped in front of a roughly made door. It's condition was quite new, which meant that it had rarely been used. Moreover, what scared Sango the most was that there was a big chunk of wood that blocked the door from sliding, or anyone from entering.

There was no doubt in her mind now that Kohaku was in there.

"Help me get this off." said Kagura, putting both hands on her waist. "You should be strong enough, am I right?"

Sango and Kagura both tried to push the large piece of wood out of the way, with quite a lot of effort. It was a lot heavier than it looked. After a big heave that left them both quite breathless, Sango and Kagura placed the wood aside where they could easily get back to it later.

Wiping her brow, Kagura then used both hands to slide the door open, careful not to make any noise. Then, she stepped inside, and Sango followed, eagerly anticipating the fact that she's finally going to see him. Maybe now it wouldn't be so hard to convince him about the past that he had with her. It was just going to be Kohaku and herself.

When she got inside the room, however, Sango felt her breath come short just a tad bit.

The place looked disgusting, with the smell of rotting wood and wet soil spreading around the room like it's own miasma. The mud on the floor that she walked on wasn't so thick, but there was still a certain amout of challenge in manoevering to get through. Just like all the other rooms, and this was no exception, was lacking in light. Only two long candles were posted on the wall parallel to each other. The room itself was small, but quite long. Both of the candles weren't enough to fully illuminate the place, yet Sango saw that there was something like a dark shadow leaning against the wall.

The faint sounds of slow breathing was now coming from the very end, and Sango forced herself to trudge through the mud faster, managing to stay on her feet as her sandals grew heavy with the muck.

With a sound of deep disgust Kagura followed, pulling up at the hems of her kimono from getting soiled.

Sango soon saw something that brought relief on her features. There, sitting down slumped against the wall was Kohaku. He was on the only part of the room that had the least amount of mud. What must be fruit flies were busy buzzing around his face.

She kneeled next to him, ignoring the objecting sounds of the one who led her there.

"Kohaku?"

The boy she had addressed to had his head between his knees, like some abandoned puppy. He did not hear her.

"Kohaku, can you hear me?" asked Sango more urgently, placing both hands on either shoulder.

Kohaku shuddered awake, turning his head up to hers with the same emotionless expression. Yet at the sound of her voice his brows creased, and his shoulders tensed. In reflex he moved away from her, patting the ground next to him.

Sango's throat felt hoarse as she tried to call his name again.

"Kohaku...It's me..."

Standing up, Kohaku searched the ground again, and found what he was looking for just close by. She could only watch as he waved his weapon threateningly in front of her, hoping to keep her away.

"Why do you follow me?" he asked, and his eyes moved over to Kagura, who kept close by. "Why did you bring her here? Aren't you risking your life with these actions?" Kohaku sent her an accusing look.

"Just stop it with these questions. I know what I'm doing." answered Kagura, glowering; yet Sango didn't miss the slight anxious tone in her voice.

But Sango ignored it all. All of her focus was right on her brother right now.

"Don't you remember me?" she went on, holding out a hand to him. "You almost remembered me, at least, I _think_ you did."

Kohaku just shook his head slowly, trying to back into the shadows where the dim glow of the candles couldn't reach.

"Just try, Kohaku...How about Kira-"

"I said just a _visit_, taija, _not_ to brainwash him." said Kagura, and from the look on her face, she was getting close to losing her temper again.

Sango rolled her eyes. "What is it that you want from me, Kagura? There's a reason why you took me here. Why?" she clenched her hands into fists. "Are you mocking me?"

A melodious laugh filled the room.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, waving a hand carelessly into the air.

"I dunno, but the looks you've been wearing at this time screams out that you've got something on your mind." Sango scoffed.

Kagura pouted, studying her fan as she pondered on her response.

"I want to know..."

"Know what?"

"What it's like...To feel free."

Sango arched her neck to the side. "What do you know? Why do you even think about it? YOU tell me, Kagura. What do you think it's like?"

Kagura couldn't bring herself to answer promptly. The meaning was all there, but how does it feel? Feel...Yes...She felt something there, alright. It was distant, faint. Kagura felt it the last time she had tried to escape Naraku. But it had been brief. How did it feel? Light, airy, a never ending feeling of bliss? Maybe. There would be not a single word that could possibly describe the feeling. Doing something that she chose to do regardless of the consequences and lack of restraint was-all that she ever wanted.

She shared her thoughts to Sango, who leaned against the wall, listening to her every word.

"I'm not one to fall for your innocent act, Kagura. I know what you're going to do when you get that freedom." Sango gave Kagura an appraising stare. "You'll just attack on will, using threats and bribes to get what you want. All you Naraku re-creations are the same. Born from Naraku, with the same tasteless appetites."

After what happened to her brother, father, and the other slayers, Sango could not forgive them.

"How about you just think about what's going to happen to you when Kagome and the others get here."Sango finished, glaring at Kagura's grave expression.

"Don't place me in the same category with Naraku." she replied, watching Kohaku who was motionless. "I'm nothing like him."

"What makes you even think that you're not like him?" Sango demanded, stepping forward, until they were a few feet apart.

Kagura smiled dangerously. "You may not know this, but Naraku's asked me to destroy the two men that were held captive. Them both, AND the village where they came from."

-

Kagome and the others had recently finished helping Farica restore some of the things in her place back to normal. Much of the people in the village were shaken up, but they all pulled together on cleaning up after Kagura's army had left. All in all, the damage was superficial, and no one but the soldiers were killed, except for the occassional poor soul who failed to get out of the way-but they were minor injuries.

After consulting with Kagome with what just happened with their friend Sango, everyone was more determined than ever to find her. Especially a certain two-tailed friend.

"Kagome, I don't know what to do. She won't stop pacing!" said Shippo, watching Kirara walk around in circles.

Stretching her tired muscles after putting fresh flowers on the graves for the dead, Kagome looked around for the feline until she saw her. Kirara's two tails were low on the ground; her head drooped down, looking like, in Kagome's opinion a cat that had been denied of it's catnip. The small demon stared up at Kagome, and mewled sadly; at that, Kagome understood.

"Shippo, you realize how Kirara's feeling, don't you?" she asked, as the little fox placed a small daisy on one of the graves.

"I think I know." he replied, placing a small paw to his chin.

Inuyasha bounded over to them, with a solemn Miroku behind him. The hanyou had reluctantly agreed to go and find Sango as soon as possible, despite the injury Kagome still attained. He too, was concerned about their friend, but he figured that if they were to go and find Naraku with a still-recovering Kagome, then they wouldn't be getting anywhere. So, they stayed for a couple of more days until she could walk properly again.

"Kagome, hurry up, it's getting late." said Inuyasha, watching her as she distributed the last of the flowers to the remaining graves.

The sun was already setting, illuminating the sky with it's vivid colours of orange and pink. Much of the noise around the village had quieted down now, and everyone else was just getting ready for their dinners.

"I'm fine-in fact, I think I'm well enough to get going tomorrow." answered Kagome. "It's better if we start by then." Her eyes were bright and eager.

Inuyasha sighed inwardly, knowing that once Kagome had her mind set, there was no use in trying to change it. Yet the happy vision of Kouga yelling at him for putting Kagome in danger just decimated every thought in his mind. He didn't even know what happened, and here the wolf demon was, making assumptions. If there hadn't been distractions, he would have happily thumped the damn demon to the ground. Before long, his eyes were squinting angrily at the space in front of him.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" asked Kagome, tugging on his arm, and making Inuyasha jump.

"Forget it, Kagome." said Miroku, with a twitch at the corner of his lips. "He's, shall we say, _occupied_ for the time being." The monk knew exactly what was going on in the hanyou's mind, and he would bet a large sum of money on it, too. He just made a mental note on not to mention anything about it to Inuyasha. "Come on, let's get going. We need to have a lot of rest if we are going to get an early start tomorrow."

Kagome keenly stared at Inuyasha and his raptured expression.

"I know how you feel, Inuyasha." she said, placing her arm around his, and making him walk back towards their current lodging, where Farica would be waiting. Inuyasha gave her a bewildered look.

"You do?" he couldn't imagine that pummeling Kouga's blasted moreno wolf demon body into the ground was something a thought that Kagome would share.

Kagome nodded, as they trudged along the dirt path. "Sango knows what she's doing. Don't you worry about her."

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a bit comforted by Kagome's arm on his- he shook his head vigorously. It didn't mean anything, no, of course not. Still, the reassuring feeling of she small gesture was something he knew he could count on Kagome. He found it easy to trust her now, rather than before, when they first met. Then again, there was always something that Kagome seemed to do, to make him stand out, make him feel needed.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, as Inuyasha hadn't answered her question for the second time. "Were you listening to me? You are so, _detached_ today."

Inuyasha gaped for a few seconds. "Me? W-what are you talking about?"

He laughed, despite the obvious twitch in his eyes. "Nothing's going on, isn't that RIGHT, _Shippo_?" He bent down to the little kitsune, who stopped at the humourless look on his face.

"Uh, n-no, Inuyasha." stuttered Shippo, and Inuyasha turned away, satisfied.

"Mrarw."

Miroku stopped, as Kirara looked behind her, staring far into the distance, right into the nearby forest. Inuyasha sense it as well, and placed a hand on the hilt of Tensaiga, and putting Kagome behind him. The monk placed his wind tunnel at the ready, waiting for the moment.

Then, steadily growing closer, were the sounds of pained wailing, and cries. It was all incomprehensible, where none of them could distinguish whether it sounded like a human, or demon. The bushes nearby rustled, and insects dispersed from hiding.

"You three stay here. I'm going to go and investigate." Miroku walked ahead, straight into the tangle of leaves and bushes. His face was set, both wary and apprehensive.

"Be careful, Miroku." warned Inuyasha, watching the monk walk deeper, until they could no longer hear his footsteps. Minutes came and gone, and there was no sign or sound of Miroku returning, or in trouble. The possibility of trouble was multiplied, as the day gradually gave way to night. The sun was almost fully set now, with nothing else to guide their way back but the glowing windows of the houses nearby.

"Miroku?" called Shippo, hiding behind Kirara, who remained calm.

"What do you think is happening, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, trying to peek through the darkness. "If something went wrong, we would've heard a shout, right?"

"No need." said Inuyasha, and Kagome noticed him relax. "He's coming, but he's not alone."

Kagome looked alarmed. "Inuyasha, what do you mean-"

"Miroku's not in any trouble."

Kirara gave another call, and this time, they could hear staggering footsteps. They would pause, then start again, slowly progressing their way back.

"Hey, Inuyasha, Kagome, can you hear me?" Miroku's voice wafted from the darkness. They could hear him panting, struggling to speak. "I need some help."

"Kagome, stay here with Shippo and Kirara. I'm going off to help Miroku." Inuyasha then bounded off after Miroku, leaving a worried Kagome.

-

"Do you think that they are the ones who'd been taken by-"

"I've got no doubt that they are." Farica seated herself at her desk, where many papers littered its' surface. Plenty of complaints had streamed in for her in the past couple of days, demanding an explanation for the past events. Taking her people's naivety of the outside world, she refused to reveal anything that might cause some unwelcome changes. The wife of the man that went missing had kept vigil for as long as she could, but to no avail. It was only yesterday that she accepted the fact that he was forever gone.

Then, just a few hours ago, a surprise came to her door at the same time she was getting ready to retire for the night. The reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo ( or so she was told ), the monk, kitsune, neko-youkai, and the hanyou Inuyasha came back from their job with two grimy men, whom she recognized as her own people. Both seemed quite exhausted, and had collapsed on Kirara from their return.

After some time later, they placed the two men on beds, cleaning them up as best as her maids could. She then had some food quickly prepared, in case they should wake. Since her sleep was completely wiped out of her mind, asking for some tea seemed like a good idea while they got some things straightened out.

"No doubt?" repeated Inuyasha, refusing to take some tea. "Listen, lady, there's no way that they can be those two that were captured by Naraku."

Farica sent him a questioning look, which Miroku answered.

"What he means to say, is that the demon we know wouldn't be capable of doing such a merciful deed. He's liable to destroy anything that he wishes to be gone from this earth. I'm just surprised that he hasn't done anything for the past few days indicating that he is out to finish what Kagura started." Miroku refrained from saying Kagura and _Sango_, for Kirara looked crestfallen once again.

"What will happen if he does?" asked Farica curiously. "Will there be a small chance that people could make an escape before things get worse?"

"Yes, there would be a small window, but I don't think that evacuations would be necessary." Miroku replied.

"If there should be anyone evacuating this place, it should be us." added Kagome, watching Shippo doze off, his head on her lap. "I'm sorry, Farica, but we've caused you so much trouble."

The old woman waved her hand, dismissing the apology. "No matter. What's done is done. As long as what that demon is after stays out of his grasp, then no such regret should be imposed." Staring at the two men who were resting peacefully, she turned to them all with a smile on her face. "You all should head to bed. Leaving early would be something that you preferred, am I right?"

"Yeah, thanks." said Inuyasha, getting up. "I'm beat." He and Miroku left off immediately to their shared room, yawning.

Kagome stayed behind so she could pick up Shippo. Kirara waited patiently beside her. Farica watched them for a few moments, as they headed off to bed.

"Kagome." called Farica, before Kagome could fully slide the doors closed.

Hearing her name called, Kagome peeked her head back inside. "Yes?"

"I do hope you find your friend soon."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, I hope so too."

-

_Kagura smiled dangerously. "You may not know this, but Naraku's asked me to destroy the two men that were held captive. Them both, AND the village where they came from."_

_Sango could barely control the anger that she had managed to keep in check in front of Naraku. She lunged at Kagura, only to land in mud, making a mess of herself once more. Kagura scrunched her nose in disgust, and at the thought of having to wash her again. _

_"You know, taija, I'm not going to keep on supplying you with clothes just because you can't avoid making a mess of yourself." _

_"You monster! Killing the innocent doesn't get you anywhere! What makes you think that I would help YOU!" Sango shouted. Her voice was cracking under the strain. She knew that Inuyasha and the others could have fought the threat off, but it may have been a few days ago since her attack, and they might have left already, leaving the village vulnerable._

_Kagura looked down at Sango as she steadily rose to her feet. "...You're wrong, taija."_

_Sango looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"_

_"I didn't. I set them free." Kagura glanced at the doorway, fearful of being seen and heard. "You heard me. I set them free."_

Sango mulled the thoughts over, getting nowhere. There was no explanation for the wind user's actions except out of pure will to get out of Naraku's control. Is she so desperate that she'd actually risk her own neck to prove how much so?

Then, there was Kohaku. Sango had no other chance to speak to him after Kagura's words, for Kanna suddenly appeared before them, expressionless as usual. The almost-mute girl was only there to send a message to Kagura, for Naraku requested her presence.

Kagura had didn't mention anything else beyond that point. She only gave Sango directions to help her re-seal the door. When Sango gave a sound of protest, Kagura mentioned that Kohaku wouldn't be allowed out until Naraku wishes for him to be. Then, Kagura led her back to her cell, with Kanna close by, the reflection in the mirror obscuring their vision from time to time.

They shut her in, and Sango heard the familiar scrape of the lock. Minutes later, Kagura came back, with a set of fresh robes.

"I know what you want from me, Kagura. I can't let you have it." Sango said, as Kagura dropped the clean robes beside her, with the same two colours.

"Be as it may, taija, I only want freedom." she looked haughtily at Sango, before shutting the door closed once again.

Sango could feel her eyes flutter, as her exhaustion enticingly called for sleep. Her strength was slowly coming back to her, so it shouldn't be too long until she fully recovered. As much as she hated to admit it, Kagura's aid to her injuries were quite a big help. Sango felt a lot more clean, that's for sure.

The moon shone dimly through her small window, forming a small crest on the wall beside her. Sango found herself wondering what the others may be doing at the moment. She missed them, a lot. But Sango knew she had to be strong. Deep inside she felt as though the near future involved with the final confrontation between Naraku and the others. It felt close.

Thinking about the suffering of countless villagers and of her friends, Sango could not think of anyone else who deserved to be destroyed as much as Naraku did.

-

C.A.: Explanations on the poor treatment on Kouga...I like the demon boy, but Inuyasha's imaginations can sometimes call for such things. I fought tooth and nail in order to complete this! Indeed, literally! Homework was giving me wrist cramps. Yes, forget about this, now, on to the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7: Hesitant Devotion

Author's Note: Heh, well, here it is. This is the second of my apology chapters. Yes, it's just something put together for the lengthy wait. I was on a roll that night, so I had time to just finish the first one, and start the other. But, it was easier to start and harder to finish, as usual. ( Sheepish look. ) Anyways, I think that this chapter is pretty mellow, and I hope you like.

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

-

Hesitant Devotion

-

Moist that had accumulated during the night had now turned into water droplets that twinkled from the first streaks of sunlight in the morning. The first stirrings within houses were heard, from bidding each occupant good morning, to the clattering of pots and pans. Birds twittered as they searched for their own morning meal.

"Goodmorning, Shippo. Ready for an early trip?" asked Kagome brightly, peeking out from under the covers of her sheets.

Shippo jumped up happily. "Yah, of course, Kagome." then, his expression gloomed. "I can't say the same for Kirara, though."

Kagome sat up, looking at Kirara, who was staring avidly at the windows of their room. "Did Kirara sleep at all, Shippo?"

The kitsune shook his head, also looking at their small friend. "Not a wink, Kagome. I could hear her pacing all night."

This time Kirara turned to them, and Kagome noticed a pale tinge inside her eyes. The usual lustre of her coat, too, was dull, and matted. No one needed to tell her that in order to have Kirara better was to get Sango back, for there was no telling what could happen next. Kagome tried to coax her to come closer with a treat that she favoured, but the small demon wasn't in the mood. She only eyed the treat eagerly, but made no attempt to take it.

"Shippo, I think we should really get going. We need to get Sango back as soon as possible. Kirara's health could be in danger if we don't do get to it." Kagome began to pack her beddings, and text books in her backpack. She would only take these out for a little light reading, effectively distracting her from their current situation briefly. It did not take long for Kagome to get ready. "Shippo, wanna come with me? Farica's probably set you up some breakfast."

With no hurry, Kagome and Shippo made their way to the large dining room, where Farica was already waiting. The lady's eyes, too, were baggy; she did not sleep at all last night either.

"Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, good morning. Come, sit down." she gestured to the many places at the large table, where large quanities of their breakfast were steaming in their bowls. "You should take some time to fill up before you leave." Farica smiled at them again, stretching her lips across, as far as they would go.

"Inuyasha, and Miroku-"

"They're coming. I called for them a while ago. A long time ago, in fact." added Farica, puzzled. "Don't know what those two are doing."

Sipping their tea they waited.

"You know Inuyasha, you were kicking in your sleep. Is there something bothering you?" asked Miroku, gliding into the room, in front of a disgruntled Inuyasha. He bid them all good morning, and taking a seat next to Shippo.

"None of your damn business, Miroku." answered Inuyasha, huffily sitting himself on the floor. "Morning." he added, after giving Miroku a glare.

"What's that all about?" asked Kagome, as they all began to serve themselves.

Miroku shrugged, helping himself to some rice balls. "Oh, it's nothing, Kagome, just teasing him about what he did last night."

"Inuyasha?"

"Feh. It's nothing, like the monk said." Inuyasha glowered at the food in front of him. "Besides, he knows better than to say anything, cause he'll know what I'll do."

"Dealing with situations by not talking about it and resorting to violence will result to nothing." Farica said wisely, eyeing him in a way that made Inuyasha feel like she was trying to read his mind.

Inuyasha averted her gaze. That woman may be old, but she was as sure as hell perceptive. Instead he glanced around the room, and finally found a drowsy Kirara.

"Hey, not to change the subject, or anything, but what's wrong with her?" he jabbed at thumb at the neko youkai.

"Kirara's not up to her usual self today." answered Shippo, as he got up for seconds. "Kagome and I figure it's because of Sango."

Kirara mewled.

"Hey, Farica, how's the men over there? Has that woman claimed her husband yet?" asked Inuyasha.

The woman from a couple of days ago was definitely not out of their minds. It was her quick action in alerting her missing husband that they began to be more aware of their position. She had left a couple of days ago, informing them that she could no longer leave her children in the care of her mother.

"The woman's husband has awaken, but he's very weak. My servants are trying to tend to him at the moment." replied Farica, sipping her tea. "I'm hoping to tell his wife about his return when he gets much better, but he's refused. I told him that the earliest I'm going to let him go is at least noon, and after he's finished the plate I've left by his bed this morning." she smiled. "That man's got a lot of spirit in him, no doubt it's the wife that he can't wait to see."

The clattering of their chopsticks resumed their dance. No one was planning on being hungry once they left.

-

"Thanks again, Farica, we really appreciate everything you've done." Kagome said, as they headed for the front gates, where two guards opened it for them, patiently waiting for their departure.

'The pleasure's all mine, dears. Actually, I should be thanking YOU." said Farica, patting Shippo goodbye on the head.

"Why is that?" asked Miroku, carrying a small bag in his hand. Farica had insisted on packing them some food, just in case they got hungry.

The old woman smiled. "Well, if it weren't for you, then I would not have experienced some trouble with this village. Maybe then I'd invite some visitors here. We've got a few places that would be nice to open to the public. Just so we can stay away from being isolated for too long and be unaware of everything."

"Great idea." said Kagome, as she sent Farica a hug for farewell. The lady held on to her for just a little longer, then squeezed her shoulders. "We'll visit sometime."

"It'd make me very happy. Take care now." she waved to them, following them up to the front gate, standing there until they disappeared around the bend covered by a mixture of thickets and towering pines. She locked the gate slowly, sighing tiredly to herself. That was that. Nothing else to do but wait for the days to go by again. Farica then brightened. At least she had a project to do now. It would keep her mind occupied.

-

'Kanna. I want you to go to the village hidden deep within a valley. See if it is destroyed.'

Kanna nodded to her master, leaving the castle's premises. Naraku had spoken in her mind while she had been out in the courtyard, waiting for Kagura's return. Her sister had left after Naraku had asked her to follow Inuyasha's group again, this time never to return unless she had acquired the jewel shards, or called upon.

She walked slowly through the barrier, carefully stepping about the uneven terrain. The walk to the village was quite a ways away, so it should take her about half a day. In her mind, there was nothing else to do, so why hurry?

Kanna got to a dirt road, where a few peasants were pulling on a wagon. She ignored them and their stares; they had no words to address to her. Eventhough her demonic aura was undetectable, they knew that she was no ordinary little girl. It was much preferred that way, anyway. Ignorance is bliss.

-

Kagura got off her feather, a big relieved look on her face. She can't go on disobeying his orders. Sooner or later, Naraku's going to find out, and it would be over. Last time was probably her last.

_"What do you know? Why do you even think about it? YOU tell me, Kagura. What do you think it's like?"_

Yes, that was why she was doing this.

Inuyasha and the others were not so far away once she caught up to them. She hadn't really intended to find them so easily, but the loud voices of Inuyasha and Kagome was an easy give-away. The group was only as far as leaving the valley, heading for the opposite direction of where Naraku's castle was to be. The priestess was looking better than the last time she saw her, and all were in better spirits too.

Well, it didn't look as though they were going to be of any threat right now, so Kagura felt like meandering instead. Naraku hadn't said anything much. She could always bring on the reason of a tough battle, which was why she hadn't returned so easily.

"So, what to do?" Kagura sneaked a peek around her. She could always-No, it would be a stupid idea. But...No one had to know, right? A sly look took over her face.

_"I'll come back to finish you off, do you hear?" called Kagura, hopping onto her feather._

Yes, she was going to do just that.

-

Sango stealthily creeped about the hall, trying to avoid bringing about any noise. Lucky for her, the exterminator training had worked to her advantage. Yet there was also the dust that littered the floor like ashen snow, helping to muffle out the sound. With no one around, visiting Kohaku again would be a cinch. Kagura had left her door suspiciously unlocked, then she was sent to follow Inuyasha and the group again. No one else would follow her as Kanna was never seen. Naraku didn't seem to go anywhere else besides his room, so there was nothing to worry about.

"No wonder that demon's so pale. He's like a mole child." Sango muttered to herself, feeling through the darkened hall with her hands sliding on the wall. The locked door came to view again. Her muscles strained in protest as she tried to lift the wood off. Both of her knees buckled with the excess weight, and her arms felt stiff from the lack of food. Within half an hour of pulling and pushing, the fruits of her labour finally showed, and the wood fell with a loud 'thud'.

Sango sneaked inside, hoping that her luck of not being caught would remain until she had finished her talk with Kohaku. Her excitement made her jittery, and she moved a little noisier than she would have liked.

Kohaku was already fully awake, staring at her warily again, his sickle held at the ready. He was not so poised, but more or less restless. His body spoke anxiety, and eagerness for detachment.

Cautiously Sango moved forward, afraid to startle him with sudden movements.

"Kohaku." she called out, reaching out a hand to him. "Please, just listen to what I have to say."

"I can't talk to enemies like you." Kohaku replied, and the chain connected to his sickle chimed.

Sango could feel his shoulders tense up, as though he was fighting a battle with himself. She reached out to him, but he slashed his sickle at her, telling Sango to stay away. Quickly she retreated, barely missing the blow.

"I want to help you escape."

"Please. No. I don't want him to hurt me anymore." Kohaku choked out. "I don't want to kill anymore. Just leave me alone."

Sango was startled. What? Did Kohaku just say he didn't want to kill anymore? "Kohaku." Sango began, as she tried to reach out to him again. "Please, let me help you. If you let me, then I can save you from him."

Kohaku jerked away as her fingers touched his. "I don't want to. It hurts to remember."

"Just try."

Sango kneeled beside him, hoping for him to look up at her. "I'm Sango, Kohaku. Don't you remember who _I_ am?" gently she placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. "I'm not here to hurt you."

Kohaku carefully lifted his head to meet hers. Sango's eyes connected with his, and she knew at once that this Kohaku was going to be hard to get to. His eyes looked lost, and frightened. Yet his mouth was set in an emotionless line, his cheeks as pale as the one who imprisoned him.

Looking deeper into her eyes, however, Kohaku suddenly flinched. "I-I know you."

Sango bit her lip. It was a start. "Yes, Kohaku. Anything else?" Her hands tightened on his shoulder. They looked into each other's eyes, with Kohaku searching for familiarity.

Kohaku tore his eyes away from her. "I'm sorry. I only know you, but I don't know from where." he paused to look at the door. "I know you. I don't want to have to kill you."

Sango bit her lip harder, as she felt touched by his concern. That statement, however, didn't imply that it was because he thought of her as his sister. This concern was one with a conscience. So perhaps he wasn't as lost as she thought.

"That's alright." Sango replied, making the boy look confused. "do you remember...father?" she emphasized on the last word, hoping it would help jog some memories. The boy shook his head, and Sango's head hung down. She shouldn't get her hopes up again.

How could she have thought that it would be easy? Of course it wouldn't. Kohaku's memories were probably erased by now. She was also running out of ideas to try on him. If Kohaku was out of her reach when she was this close to him-thinking that way never helped anyone; she had to get ahold of herself.

Silence consumed them, and Sango could only guess what was going on in her brother's mind. There were many ways to interpret silence, but the foremost interpretation was that Kohaku was in deep contemplation. Sango had nothing else in mind but to enjoy it. Silence may not be a form of conversation, however she welcomed these few moments as though it were a precious gift given by the heavens. How long has it been since she had taught Kohaku the ways of the demon exterminators? Far too long.

'Oh, Kohaku. I'd give anything to have you back.'

A few times Kohaku looked at her, as though he wanted to say something, but he withdrew, turning his head away.

"Kohaku, what is it?" asked Sango, as the curiosity got the best of her.

"Miss...-"

"Sango."

"Miss Sango... I want to know..." Kohaku paused. His breathing became unsteady, betraying the blank expression on his face.

"Go on." Sango egged him on. 'Anything, anything that you remember.'

"I want to know...the _truth_... Please tell me about my life."

-

Kanna ambled on, noiselessly entering the village. She spotted the many farmers working steadily on the rice fields, and the women who were working on watering the many vegetables that were spread out on the land. The place was abundant in the rhythm of many hands working as one. For a few moments Kanna observed their movements, feeling quite isolated. Was this what they called a normal life? What was a "normal" life? Her eyes glazed over as she imagined what it felt like to do such an unthinkable thing.

How different would living in a place like this be if she compared it to living in Naraku's castle? Kanna's head tilted to the side as she had a vision of working in a field, watering a shrub with a watering can. Why did these people care about some plants?

Cows called from somewhere in the distance, where smaller humans gave out fresh grass for them to eat. They would then laugh and fetch some more once it was needed. The smell of fresh grass was surrounding her.

Realizing that she had been staring for too long, Kanna slipped, unnoticed, into the shadows made by the nearby trees. The villagers thankfully hadn't noticed, and they continued on with their progress.

Peering beyond the many leaves that surrounded her, she continued her exploration. Kanna only tampered along the edge of the village, and behind houses. From there she briefly heard a small voice, higher in pitch than that of an adult.

Wondering where it came from, Kanna strained to listen again. She followed the sound until a small hut indicated that the source of the voice was unknown. A small figure came from around the corner to behind the house, where Kanna was.

Startled, the girl barely managed to stifle a scream.

-

It wasn't so hard to find them; smoke was rising into the sky as she flew by. She had left them in search of her own quarry, which led her all the way back to where she had started. Actually, it was quite convenient, seeing them all together like this. She carefully made sure that the wind was in her favour before getting any closer.

Kagura watched from within the tree tops, concealed among the high branches and leaves. This stunt of hers was risky from both being found out by the ones she had been spying on, and Naraku. He may take a certain amount of time to figure out where she was, and by then Kagura would be back to her task. Well, that's what she planned, at least.

Looking down below, she watched.

"Okay, Kouga, whaddaya want now?" demanded Inuyasha loudly, as the wolf demon landed in their site, where they were busy taking a small snack.

They hadn't bothered to take out the pack lunch just yet, but they caught some fish for nourishment, and cooked them by a fire. The fish had barely time to cook when the familiar tornado of air dropped by, and Kouga popped up, looking like- well -Kouga. Kagome had barely enough time to ask what he was doing there when he hurried to her side, asking how she had been. Inuyasha, not liking the view, decided to walk off, bristling as he went.

Miroku, Shippo and Kirara just ignored them, and continued to tend to the food. This happened to often for them to pay attention. Not long after, Hakkaku and Ginta arrived, panting heavily, collapsing on the logs next to the fire.

Kagura laughed. Those two were real slow, and pretty useless. How Kouga stands their presence is surprising. She then jumped up higher into the trees as Inuyasha walked her way, muttering curses under his breath. However, he didn't go far. Inuyasha only went as far as a few metres before he leaned against the tree, watching the clearing.

Kagome was then talking happily, before sitting down. Kouga followed her, and pointed to her leg. After a few words were exchanged between them, Kagome lifted her leg up to show him the cut.

Somewhere below her, Kagura heard Inuyasha unsheathing his sword.

"Hm...This looks like fun." she snickered to herself, and continued to survey the scene.

Kouga was peering closely at the slowly healing wound. A few more words were said, ending with Kagome waving her hand carelessly as if the injury were nothing. He smiled at her, then stroked her leg slowly, with a concerned look on his face.

It was only a fraction of a second until the leaves were tossed to and fro as a sudden gust of wind blew them around.

"Ah." Kagura smiled. "So the puppy's gotten jealous."

Kagome appeared to have stayed neutral, unknown to the angry hanyou that was coming her way. Yet something in the air must have felt wrong ( or maybe it was her growing powers ), and soon the priestess was standing up on her feet, shoving Kouga out of the way.

A second later, Inuyasha was wrestling an angry Kouga, both baring their teeth in annoyance. Kagome was yelling at them to stop, and Hakkaku and Ginta were sighing inwardly. Miroku and Shippo just stood there in case anything serious should happen. Inuyasha had neglected to use his sword, and instead settled on using his two fists. Kouga had no problem with that, as they both exchanged blow after blow.

Kagura just leaned on the tree, already knowing how things would turn out.

The blows began to get more dangerous, and the faster they moved. Inuyasha was battling on with sheer ferocity, and Kouga was battling on with skills in order to defend himself. They both ignored Kagome's calls and pleas for them to stop, as neither one refused to turn their back and be beaten down.

Finally, a loud shout was heard, breaking the fight entirely.

Just as Kagura had predicted.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAA! SSSSSSSITTTT!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

Immediately, the beads on Inuyasha's neck glowed, and drove him into the ground. Kouga landed a few feet away from him, wiping off a bead of sweat that dripped from his forehead.

Kagura noticed his lips move hurriedly, gesturing to the hanyou on the ground, before waving goodbye. Hakkaku and Ginta, who each had just taken a bite of fish that was given to them jumped up, and waved their own goodbyes as Kouga dashed away once more.

Smiling to herself, Kagura took out her feather, and followed him.

Kouga was fast, but certainly not very much so while she had the luxury of flying. His two followers had again been left behind, try as they might to catch up. Gliding gently through the air Kagura followed, imagining herself running away like this. Not as fast, though. But, wasn't this freedom, this spying that she was doing. She chose to do this, right?

No. The answer was easy. This wasn't freedom. Freedom didn't have to involve havnig a master to serve.

Looking down, she saw the wolf demon stop.

"Shit." Kagura whispered, realizing that she hadn't been paying attention to her actions being so immersed in her thoughts. He probably already sensed her presence there.

Kouga didn't stop for long, however, and he ran off again, to an unknown destination. Perhaps he though that her aura was merely a figment of her imagination? Kagura continued on; she was interested in what someone as crass ( in her opinion ) as that wold demon did in his spare time. Other than tailing Kagome 24/7.

"What does he see in her, anyway?" whispered Kagura, glaring at the tornado in distaste. "I mean, is he _that_ _STUPID_ to not notice that the girl's not interested?"

The wolf demon stopped again, this time, sniffing the air carefully around him. Kouga's face was set in a deep frown, his knees bent, ready to spring into action. Even after the brawl with the hanyou, he still saw fit to fight?

Kagura froze in her feather, coming to a stop in the nearby trees. She must have spoken out too loud without meaning to, and somehow he must have heard her.

Her hopes of him continuing on came to a close as he sat down near a shaded patch of grass, clearly waiting for his fellow demons.

Glancing in the direction of the sun, Kagura knew that her time was up, and she had to get back to her job. She had to report their exact location before returning to Naraku. There was always tomorrow, and this time, Kagura would be making sure that she was aware of her actions.

-

Kanna was prepared to suck the girl's soul out of her if she failed to silence herself. Then her death will certainly cause a lot of suspicion, and maybe even the return of Inuyasha, Kagome, and group.

Now, all she had to do was turn around, and go back to Naraku, and report about Kagura's slip-up on her task. He wasn't going to be happy, that's for sure. Lord knows what he would do when Kagura returns. Hopefully the girl would stay quiet, and not cause any commotion.

From what she's learned about humans from her master, was that they were weak, delicate creatures, that were easily provoked, and just as easily broken. She didn't have to do much to scare them.

All was silent. Kanna and the girl barely made a move, as though they hadn't known what each other was capable of. The white demon of the void didn't know much about children, and the little girl didn't know who Kanna was.

Taking cautionary steps, the girl walked up closer to Kanna, putting her hands in the air to show that she didn't have anything that could scare her. She peeked into her face tentatively, trying to look at Kanna's face more closely. Up close, they were roughly the same height.

"Hello?" she asked, rather than said. "Hellooooooooooo?" The girl clasped her hands together, her peasant outfit way too big for her. The shoulders were way too baggy, with the whole length dragged lightly on the ground. Some parts were patched with mis-matched fabric because of tears.

Kanna stared at her blankly. Wasn't this girl scared of her? Naraku had said that humans could tell from any appearance on who was a demon or a human.

"Hi, how are you?"

The white demon failed to answer, as she hadn't thought of what would happen in such a situation. There was no note of challenge in her voice, no provocation. Kanna moved a step backward.

"Don't be scared. You're not from around here, are you?" the little girl smiled, showing her teeth, which had a few missing. She stopped walking towards Kanna, leaving a few metres between them.

When Kanna had failed to reply, she ignored it, and continued as if Kanna had spoken to her. She stepped up closer, holding out a hand.

"Do you want to play? I'm really bored. I'm just waiting with mama for papa to come back."

Kanna automatically held her mirror out in front of her in self defense. 'What is she? She's human, I know that much; yet she doesn't hold the same fear for demons.'

The girl, noticing Kanna's mirror, looked at it in interest. "Your mirror's very pretty." she said, as she eyed the frame work of the demon's mirror. "Your clothes are very pretty too." the girl then looked at Kanna's clothes, and then in turn, looked at her own. "Mine are very plain. I wish mama and papa could buy me nice clothes like yours someday." she paused.

"You're not like us, are you?" she gave an anxious look at Kanna, who continued to back away, holding her mirror out in front of her.

"Please, stay. Will you play with me?" she pouted lightly, kneeling on the ground, as though she was begging a parent. Then, a look of revelation. "Oh, you think I'm going to take your mirror?"

Kanna shook her head from side to side. No human will be able to handle her mirror.

"I won't take it, I promise." the girl smiled again, standing up. Then, taking Kanna by surprise, the girl reached out her hand.

On reflex, Kanna's mirror began to glow. Who would care if she caused some panic? Kagura caused a lot of havoc many times before. This human was not like the rest.She was as small as the ones she saw feeding the cows, but she was just here, all by herself. Waiting. What was the importance of waiting for her father?

"Come play!"

Kanna was taken out of her reverie as the girl's small hand grasped her wrist, and dragged her towards the house. That sudden move took made her lose her concentration on her mirror, almost dropping it. She tried to squirm out of the girl's grasp; but a part of her wanted to know what this "play" was like. Holding her mirror in her right hand, she let the human drag her into the house.

The house was quite small, Kanna noted as they entered. It only had about two rooms; one where they would hold most of their daily routines, and the other for sleeping in.

No one was inside, yet the girl was pretty much okay about it. Kanna just watched her move around the room, rummaging through the various containers that were organized according to size along one wall. Stopping at one, the little girl pulled out a small bundle of pale cream-coloured cloth.

Excitedly, she pulled on Kanna's wrist once again to sit down. She then placed the bundle between her and Kanna, smiling slightly.

"I want you to meet Mia. She's a doll." the little girl unfolded the bundle, and inside lay a small ragdoll with a painted face and had thick strands of string for hair. Mia was wearing a small kimono made of spare pieces of silk cloth, complete with a yellow obi.

"Mia." repeated Kanna, surveying it closely. Never had she seen one of these.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked, holding Mia out for Kanna.

The demon frowned a little. Then, reluctantly she placed her mirror on the floor beside her. Encouragingly, the girl looked very pleased when Kanna held the doll as she had. Excitement was strongly radiating off the girl's body.

"She's my favourite doll."

Kanna looked at the girl and to the doll. "What do you do with...This?"

The girl was eager to reply, as this stranger had seemed interested. "You play, of course. Haven't you played before?"

Kanna shook her head. There were many different things to learn, and Kanna now knew that there was more to humans than they let on. "What is play?"

The girl laughed. "I'm sure you've played before. It's just-" she broke off, biting her lip in thought. Then, she furrowed her brows. "I don't know how to say it, but I can show it to you."

Kanna had lost track of time. The girl was showing her all the kinds of things that she did with Mia. Never had the demon of the void seen anything like it. Who knew that rags sewn together to form a human figure with clothes on could bring such...fun? Fun...That's what the girl said they were having. Kanna had never felt fun before. It was a new feeling. Strange, but not unpleasant.

Never before had Kanna spoken so many times. Every time she would open her mouth, the little girl was always listening, as if she was happy to have her as company.

The girl was just about to show her another type of game when the door slid open, and a tired-looking woman came in, with a smaller child than the girl. He looked no older than three. Immediately, the woman's face was turned into surprise, as she saw her daughter's company. Placing her son behind her, she turned to the girl.

"Who is she?" the tone in her voice was tense.

Kanna picked up her mirror from it's place beside her, ready to defend herself from the newcomer. At the moment she saw the mirror, the older woman grasped her son to make sure that he was behind her.

"Mama, don't be afraid. She's new-" the girl then looked alarmed. "I've forgotten to introduce myself!" she said aloud, surprised. Standing up, she gave Kanna a small bow. "I'm Reiko. Nice to meet you."

Kanna just blinked, before realizing that she had to do the same. Slowly she stood up, still holding her mirror in her hand. Bowing, she said; "They call me 'Kanna'."

The little girl looked satisfied, but the mother narrowed her eyes in suspicion. The aura around her was scared, angry, with hints of mustered-up courage.

"Are you a demon?" she asked, as her breathing began to speed up.

"A demon of the void." answered Kanna, gesturing to her mirror, which glowed. This was a human that certainly recognized her.

Reiko's mother gasped, before rushing forward to grab her daughter away from Kanna. "S-stay away, demon, w-we want no trouble." she stammered, as Reiko looked at her in confusion.

"Mama, please, Kanna's a _good_ _friend_, she's played with me, mama, let her stay for a short while?" the girl pleaded, clutching her mother's hand in earnest.

"No, Reiko." the woman's voice was nervous, but sure of herself. "I have already told you about your father's run-in with a demon. When he returns today and he sees you befriending one-Reiko, you just can't." her mother finished, still watching Kanna warily.

Kanna's eyes wandered from the girl's mother's face to the next. Reiko was looking sad, with every crease in her face contributing to her dislike, but resigned to her mother's decision. The excited aura emitting from her was gone. Now, Reiko was letting out waves of a more heavier sort, one that she found out she shared. It was as though this 'friend' that Reiko called her was something that was important in making a person happy.

But now, now that Reiko's mother had not liked the idea...

The demon watched as the woman began to step away from the door, holding her children with her at the same time.

Kanna didn't need to be told on what she had to do. With no idea on what else she had to do, Kanna headed for the door.

Reiko suddenly broke out of her mother's grasp, and took Kanna's arm.

"Please. Don't go. Stay. Please." she whispered, with a hoarse voice.

Kanna turned her head to look at her face. Only to be surprised to see her eyes brimming with tears.

"Kanna, please. Stay." Reiko said again, tugging on her arm.

"No, Reiko. Let her go. She's a demon. That thing could be dangerous." warned her mother, trying to take Reiko's arm, but the girl just shook her off.

Kanna looked at the mother, then back to Reiko. "I have to go...I'm not welcome here." she got to the door, and tried to shake off the girl's grip on her arm.

"I don't care." the girl replied, shaking her head roughly. "I don't care if you are a demon, Kanna."

"Come ON, Reiko." said her mother, stamping her foot. "Don't encourage it." she took ahold of Reiko's arms, and pulled out her grasp on Kanna.

"No, no, no, NO!" shouted Reiko, trying to get back to Kanna. This time, she didn't fight off her tears. They fell freely, all for Kanna to see. "I don't care if you're a demon!" she wailed, wriggling around her mother's grasp, with her brother standing in the corner, watching his sister.

Kanna just walked away, knowing that whatever it is the woman said, it was true. She was a demon. A part of Naraku, no less. Even if she hadn't heard of anything, she knew that many people hated Naraku. Perhaps this was just one of the people that had been personally affected by him.

Reiko called out her name again, as she tried to stay near the doorway. Kanna was already heading out into the woods, when she heard it.

She stopped, staring at the trees that were waiting for her.

"I don't care if you're a demon!" called out Reiko, as her mother held on to her tightly, restraining her from following the demon.

"Y-you were a good friend!"

Kanna almost dropped her mirror, that was in it's place between her two hands. Quickly she regained her posture, in fear that Naraku might have suddenly gone by and saw her.

Looking back she saw Reiko, now limply hanging in her mothers' arms, her mouth quivering as she let her eyes drain out her emotions.

"Sayonara...Reiko." said Kanna, turning around to walk into the forest. She didn't turn around again until she was out of sight, trying to sort out the thoughts that were racing through her mind.

Suddenly she realized how quiet things were, when you were by yourself. With no one to talk to, your thoughts were hidden away. No one would ever listen to what was on your mind. No one to comfort you if things weren't going your way, like Reiko.

Reiko...No one had ever shed tears for her before.

What was so bad about humans that Naraku hated? Was he so blind to see them for what they could truly be?

In Kanna's case...

Kanna started her journey back to Naraku's castle. Reiko had called her a-what was that word?

Oh, yes. Reiko had called her a friend. The meaning fainly resounded in Kanna's mind. She had a friend. Having one was something very special, she heard Kagura say one day. However, herself being a demon, that friendship was only in her dreams now. She should have enjoyed Reiko's company while she had the chance.

Kanna suddenly startled on what Naraku would think when she came back without a report. Forcefully putting all things aside, she began to work up her own version of events.

-

Sango tried to tell as much as she could to Kohaku. He hadn't made any indication on whether he remembered anything or not. Her brother just sat beside her, neutral. He didn't decline when she placed a hand on his lap for reassurance. Nothing was said when he told him about how hard he trained.

All he did was listen to every word Sango would say about their life.

He hadn't said anything when she got up to leave, either. Yet when she turned to look at him again, his face held a look of deep thought.

Before Sango slid the door closed, she finally heard him.

"Miss Sango...Thank you..."

She finally closed the door, and felt the same pangs in her muscles as she heaved the lock back in place. Leaning against the wall, Sango replayed the words in her head, trying to remember the tone in his voice. What did those parting words mean? Did it mean that Kohaku's finally remembered? But...If he did, then wouldn't he have called her just "Sango" without the "Miss"? There were many ways to interpret it, but she couldn't hang around here to find out. If Naraku was nearby, then maybe she would be confined to her cell for the whole time.

Tired, she headed for her room, walking the now-slightly familiar hallway that she recognized to be in the direction of her cell.

A sudden instinct told her to turn to around.

Without even looking, she already knew who it was. She could tell by the aura that suddenly filled the air around her, including the walls and the floor. He was wearing his purple robes again, with his hair in it's usual style. Freely loose about him, which was slightly wavering under the strong aura around him.

His eyes were smiling at her, while his face was set in an unpleasant smirk. She felt her blood boil, as she hated that look. That look that told her about his thoughts on him being the superior being.

Naraku was walking steadily towards her, his robes trailing behind him like some shadow.

Sango tensed as he neared her, summoning her strength to fight him. Her thoughts grew more serious as Naraku just casually walked closer, pausing beside her only to throw her a sneer. Then, he continued on, not looking back.

Relieved and angered that he hadn't made a move then and there, Sango let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding. These tense moments were getting tiresome, and it took a while for her to get her heart rate to normal. Racing hearts and boredom were the least of her worries.

Had Naraku known where she had gone?

-

C.A.: There, uh, heh, it's much longer than what I would usually put down, but, I didn't think that it would take this long. Too many things to put in. The scenes I found most difficult was with Sango and Kohaku, and the other was with Kanna and Reiko's meeting. The ending to Kanna's part was much more different than what I imagined ( Or what I had intended ). I was actually going to have it happier, but it wrote itself out!

Anyway, I've always wondered what you think, so, uh, please, review. So scared of flames, but is much braver now


	9. Chapter 8: Reluctant Stand,Exist For You

Author's Note: Hello. Sorry about the long intermission. ( Understatement, holy ) I guess I can't blame you if you want to whip me, or something. Don't worry, I won't hold it against you. School had managed to fully book my time. Heh, imagine that. ( Trying to pass classes, and what-not )Oh, before I forget; thanks for the review, you guys! ( My full thanks is in my profile ) This one's for you! Although, I'm feeling sorry about the lack of "Naraku-age". It's gonna come when it comes, though.

Also, there's a warning on OOCness, or something of the sort. You'll know why I'm warning you when you get to that part in the chapter. Or chapter(s).

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Inuyasha. However, I do hope that you are entertained for the time being.

-

Reluctant Stand - Exist For You

-

Boring. This was totally, positively boring. She wouldn't even care if the stupid demon came in and started a fight. Anything was more preferrable than this.

Sango groaned in frustration, as she kicked at the door. Her whole body was almost healed, possibly from the lack of strenuous activity. Then again, this lack of movement must mean that she was out of shape. She now couldn't tell how long she had been here, but there was no doubt that her friends would be very close. The need to escape was calling to her fitfully, like a tiger pacing it's cage, calling for it's release.

Angrily, Sango threw her back against the door, and forcing it open.

A pained grunt escaped her lips as she collided with the floor heavily, poking her head out into the usually dim dark hallway. Her pained moans were drowned from the breaking of the door as it fell to the ground. Stunned, Sango hauled herself to her feet, and made attempts to pick up the remains of her fallen door.

"Wait..." Sango looked around. As usual, there were no traces of anyone's presence nearby. Perhaps this was her chance! Yes, a chance to escape, to tell the others of the exact location of Naraku's hiding place, and-and what? She'd never found anything that would prove useful besides his hiding place. What are the chances of Inuyasha getting incredibly strong in a time frame of about two weeks? Zero. Whatever. She'll just head on with this escape of hers; at least she's found where the bastard was hiding.

A sudden realization struck her, like the force of Kagura's Dance of Dragons smacking into her face. Kohaku, what would become of her little brother if Naraku found out she escaped? No doubt he's going to want revenge.

Frustrated, Sango wandered the corridor, dimly aware of the completely pointless trip that she was making. A few moments later, she reached a fork. She made to turn right when somewhere to her left, Sango felt the familiar aura of a powerful demon. Knowing that it was Naraku, she would have continued to the right when she heard a piercing scream echoing around her and lingering eerily within her ears.

Angered and suddenly filled with the belief of one's justice and freedom, Sango cautiously neared the room to which she, herself visited when first captured.

Another scream serenaded in pain to her ears, adding fuel to her courage. Reaching a candlelit room, she drew aside the curtains roughly, walking in with a swagger of purpose.

"Naraku, I demand you to put that innocent-" Sango began, faltering as the scene explained itself in front of her and the sudden chill that caressed her bare feet.

Naraku had his usual purple robes, with his back to her, hands outstretched. In front of him, a gasping Kagura was on her knees, clutching at her chest. Sango's brief arrival had made them pause, and she was greeted by a swift smile from the demon.

"Sango. Exactly the person we were talking about, isn't that right, Kagura?" Naraku smirked, as his outstretched hand clenched, as though squeezing something invisible in the air. At the same time Kagura screamed in pain, clawing at the pain in her chest. Her face contorted to match her current emotion. "I wouldn't exactly call this wind-user _innocent_, especially when she's been keeping some things from me when I've already warned her once before."

"Stop it, what the hell do you think you're doing!" demanded Sango, rushing to help Kagura, but an invisible force prevented her from getting any closer.

"It would be in your best interest to go away." replied Naraku silkily, turning his head towards her, without letting Kagura go.

"You're such a-"

"Do you really intent on pushing your limits, taija, or shall I demonstrate what I can do to _you_ if you don't co-operate?" Naraku squeezed his fist tighter, and Kagura collapsed and continued to convulse on the ground.

"Please...Master..." she whispered, between laboured gasps.

"Stop it!" Sango pushed at the invisible barrier, and to her surprise, she managed to take a step forward, and another, shortly after. As though walking against the wind. The lifted barrier helped Sango reach Kagura, who let out a wavering hand to stop her.

"Don't." Kagura mouthed. Sango halted in her tracks.

Naraku paused, watching Sango reach unsteadily to his spawn, through his powerful barrier. He growled low in his throat. How did she even get out of her confinement?

"Fine, you insist on testing my patience. Now what do you want?" he angrily snapped, and a tendril of his hair wrapped itself around her neck, and dragged her towards him. "Maybe you could enlighten me on how you escaped your prison?"

Sango's face burned. "It just broke down when I leaned against it. Maybe your castle would too, if I tried. Honestly, this place is a dump." she scoffed, glaring straight into his emotionless eyes. Her body felt itself weaken as his demonic aura threatened to overcome her will.

"I see." Naraku glance at Kagura, whom he finally released, and was getting shakily on her knees before him. "Kagura," he addressed, "I ask you again, what have you been up to in order to make Kohaku ask such questions?"

Kagura gave a meek glance at Sango, before she looked to Naraku. "I've done nothing for him to ask such things. He may be getting stronger, Naraku, more than you thought he would get-"

"Impossible." drawled Naraku, frowning, then turned to Sango. "Taija, I wonder, perhaps you could enlighten me upon young Kohaku's curiosity towards his past?"

Sango was caught off-guard as he asked her the very question she had been dreading of him to find out. Her startled expression must have given some sort of hint for Naraku smiled, standing up from his crouched position on the ground, and walked towards her.

"So, I am mistaken. It wasn't Kagura who was putting nonsense things into his brain, but it was his sister, who is forbidden to leave her cell unless called upon."

"You were mistaken?" said Sango, standing tall as Naraku came closer. "Funny, Naraku, I always thought you knew everything. I guess I give you too much credit."

Naraku came to a halt, as he brought his hand up to strike. Sango flinched, and cursed herself. He smirked, as he brought his hand down to cup her chin.

Sango froze, as she felt his cold hands on the bare skin of her chin, and was tilted upwards to meet his cold, stoic face. His eyes seemed to study hers as she clenched her fists in anger. How dare he touch her! She willed herself to move away, but she couldn't. Naraku's face was becoming swirly, and his hair began to shorten, reduced to a short ponytail at the base of his neck.

Sango felt herself fall into a trance as the face of her most hated enemy turned into her long-time crush. She blushed, as he held her chin with his gentle hand; Sango sighed a sigh of relief as she thankfull acknowledged the passing nightmare.

Miroku smiled gently at her as he tilted his head towards her, and Sango's heart fluttered as she found herself closing her eyes. Anticipation clenched at her stomach, as she felt immobilized.

_'Finally.'_ She whispered, as his lips neared hers, and waited with baited breath for the warmth to spread to her body.

"Pathetic human emotions." drawled a voice in her ear, making Sango's eyes abruptly snap open in horror and disgust. Naraku drew back, withdrawing his hand from her chin, sneering at her once-dreamy state. "They're such weaknesses."

Sango felt her stomach plummet, as she felt total embarrasment dawning on her. Naraku toyed with her again. Naraku laughed, turning his back to her, watching Kagura standing idly by.

"You bastard!" she screamed, throwing herself at him, only to be thrown back by his barrier. He laughed harder.

"I'm going to have that door fixed, so you won't have any more of those "trips". I know that Kagura is not the only culprit in the boy's sudden change, so you'll both be in confinement." he walked away, vanishing into the dark.

Sango felt the rage build up and subside. It really was her fault for letting herself fall for such an obvious trick. Was she really that desperate? She made to walk towards her cell once more, when a hand on her shoulder made her pause.

"Taija."

"Kagura?" said Sango, turning around, only to see the demon's face back to it's original haughty state.

"I want to ask you something." Kagura replied, as she began to walk away, with Sango following close by.

"What is it?" asked Sango, confused. "Look, it's my fault, okay? I'm the reason why Kohaku's asking about his past. I'd sneak out and talk to him myself." she gave a glance at Kagura, to see if the wind-user would reprimand her for doing such a stupid thing and be the cause of the pain Naraku had given her.

"Yes, well, that's mostly my fault." replied Kagura, with a hint of pride. "_I_ left the door unlocked." She laughed at the startled look on Sango's face. "I like to live dangerously, taija. Or, I just don't know when to say enough."

"I thought-"

"You were thinking wrong, then. I'd want to get my own wings and do things my way, even if the cost of it is something that will bring _me_ pain. I'm just satisfied to know that Kohaku's getting a reality check." Kagura looked at Sango, who was still silent. "I wanted to know, taija, why you tried to help me."

Sango frowned. "Why wouldn't I?"

Kagura smirked. "It's what I would expect from someone who knows me for who I am."

"I don't know, I don't think you're being true to yourself." said Sango, as they reached her cell. "It's like what you said; You want to do your own thing."

Kagura sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right. I'm not being true to myself."

Sango sat on the remains of her door, as Kagura passed. "Just do what you feel like doing."

"It's not that easy, taija." answered Kagura hesitantly. "You see, Naraku's got my heart."

She walked away, leaving the demon exterminator confused.

-

Kagome felt that the silence between her and Inuyasha had gone long enough. Okay, so perhaps her temper went a little off-balance once more, just like it always had, but he didn't have any right to attack someone who was just concerned for her health. Kouga had been forced to leave, after jumping out from Inuyasha's way which led to Kagome yelling the familiar commands that made Inuyasha kiss the ground.

They were going to move on again, this time with word ( from Miroku's sources ) originating in Farica's village about a demon, that befriended their daughter, and stole into their house. What was supposedly more interesting about this demon was that it- or she, in this case was that she was wearing clothes somewhat similarly described as what Naraku's reincarnate Kanna, would wear.

But before they were to do that, a meal was in order, and so was taking a small bath, too.

-

Sango couldn't stop thinking. She felt so confused. There's no way that Kagura would actually- no, that can't be it, can it? Kagura is a part of Naraku, so it wouldn't make sense if you fell in love with yourself- but you _could_ technically love yourself, right? Actually, compared to other demons, Naraku wasn't all that horrid-looking. That's if you took out the fact that he was a demon.

Her face contorted in horror.

'A little out of topic.' she shuddered. What was she thinking? Delving into a subject that had nothing to do with her. Her main concern was Kohaku, not Kagura's relationship with that demon. She had been roaming around the castle for a while now, with nothing else to do. From what Kagura told her, Naraku wouldn't be here all afternoon. He was to return earlier in the evening, after he's done some of his errands.

Sango wanted to half-follow and escape, but she knew that Kagura wouldn't let her. Naraku would delight in causing more pain.

Smoky purple air attracted her vision. She was outside. Not exactly; the light was, as usual, impossible to see. In utter boredom she plopped herself onto the steps that led up to the castle. Sango wondered how Kohaku was. He'd been relocated since this morning, and in a castle this size, she wouldn't know where to start looking first.

Her eyes wandered about, resting on a pale dandelion, rooted firmly between the embedded stones, it's twin leaves spread out wide. Alive and inviting. Something so simple, yet this atmosphere makes it seem so... ethereal. A red spot amidst the black.

Carefully, she picked it up from the ground. Immediately the weed wilted, it's bright yellow and green hues blended into grey.

Startled, Sango dropped the weed, her eyes wide and aghast.

She sweatdropped, wondering if it's a sign. What if it was? Sango swore under her breath. Her inner _chi_ was getting weaker since her imprisonment here.

A small change in atmosphere abruptly awoken her senses. Someone was coming.

Her feet hugged the stones, careful not to make any sound. She then jumped cautiously down, hiding herself as much as possible within the shadows, as footsteps resounded around the empty courtyard.

Kagura's movements were slow, slightly wary, as she headed outside and walking down the steps. She paused, cocking her ears to listen for any movements. When none was detected, she drew out her feather, hopping lightly on. Her eyes remained alert, wondering if HE was coming out to call her back and question her motive for stepping out. Kagura just prayed that he thought nothing of it.

As fast as her feather would go, Kagura sped through the barrier, the wind whipping her hair furiously about.

Sango sighed in relief, as Kagura lifted off. She didn't want to know what would happen if Kagura sought her out, especially when she seemed to be acting quite peculiar. Peculiar, in a Kagura way.

It was funny, cause that wo-demon was starting to sound like an interesting entity to her. Something was up with the demon, and Sango knew that Kagura had begun to be restless because of it. What's more interesting, was that Kagura wasn't the follower that Sango assumed she would be. She was more...Rebellious, and confused.

Sango's eye lit up. What if-what if she used that confusion to her advantage? Maybe, just maybe, Naraku would be more vulnerable without her. Afterall, she is a part of Naraku- what about Kanna?

Kanna was strange. She has yet to see the white demon, not that Sango was at all concerned-

A figure materialized in front of her, clad in all white. Well, she wasn't only wearing white. If her eyes deceived her, the demon looked a little pale herself. The demon hadn't acknowledged her presence, but Sango knew that Kanna was aware of her. The demon's features were stoic, as usual, however, and the finally met Sango's eyes.

"Taija." Kanna said, looking up.

"Kanna." replied Sango, unsure of what to say.

"Sayonara..." whispered Kanna, an odd wrinkle forming at her brows. "Sayonara, Reiko."

Sango backed away slowly. What was she getting at? Reiko, who was she? Did Naraku order Kanna to kill again, just to spite her? Anger fueled her courage against the demon of the void. She lunged, grasped Kanna's shoulders, and shook her, hard.

"Tell me, what the hell did you do with her, you demon." growled Sango, watching Kanna's head loll forward and back.

Kanna's mirror began to gleam, and Sango quickly let go, jumping back hastily.

"Kanna didn't kill Reiko." replied Kanna, staring at Sango once more. "Kanna said 'Sayonara' to Reiko."

Sango frowned. What? She didn't really understand the near-mute child's language, but what did she mean?

"Kanna...was a good...good..." Kanna paused, unable to find the words.

"What is it?" asked Sango, carefully leaning in closer, trying to catch the words.

"Good...Kanna...is a good...fen.."

"Kanna, what do you mean?"

"Fend." Kanna looked slightly troubled, as she pronounced the word. "Feeeend."

"Fend?" repeated Sango, biting the bottom of her lip in confusion. "Kanna, if you want to speak to Naraku about it-" she came to a stop as Kanna suddenly grasped her wrist, and gave it a tight squeeze. Sango flinched at the cold chill that crept up her spine. The demon's aura was cold, almost like ice.

"No, don't tell Naraku." Kanna's head swiveled to the left and right. "Kanna didn't return last night; Naraku will be mad, and also because Kanna was a good fend. F-e-nd." she made another attempt to sound it out, but she failed, causing an upset look crease her features.

"F-e-nd." mumbled Sango, confused. Her eyes scanned their surroundings. Obviously the demon was a stranger to using the word. Being good at something Naraku would probably condemn. Since Kanna isn't old enough to know about love, what would be forbidden for Kanna at her ag- Sango stared back at Kanna, who was as stoic as ever. "Kanna, you didn't mean 'Friend', did you?"

However, she was proven wrong as Kanna nodded. "Yes, Reiko said that Kanna was a good f-riend."

Startled, Sango gasped, wondering if she heard right. Of course, only the demon herself could confirm that, but should she _really_ trust the small demon's word? I mean, she's a part of Naraku, after all.

She glanced at Kanna, whom just stared at her with indifference, her mirror ceased it's eerie glow. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide, as though, seeing something invisible beyond the demon slayer.

Sango whipped back to look; there was no one there. Turning to Kanna to ask what's wrong, she was taken aback when she saw Naraku, standing before her, beside Kanna, who resumed her stoic expression.

"Taija." muttered Naraku, eyes narrowing in distrust. "You are to return to your 'quarters'." still staring at Sango a tentacle rose up from behind him, wrapping itself around Kanna's throat. "Go to your quarters, taija, or you can watch your brother die right here and now." he squeezed the tentacle around the small demon's throat; the only discomfort shown was the twitch of her lips.

Sango didn't want to, not when he's been pushing her around for so long. "You can make me."

Naraku scoffed, a smirk forming about his lips. "A tempting offer, really. I'll come to you again after a few days." he glanced at Kanna. "Come, Kanna. I need your report."

Miasma drew around him once more, his eyes boring into hers deeply that she shuddered at the animosity she felt there.

-

"I am so sorry about this, Farica." apologized Kagome, as the old woman received them in her home again, where they were offered a fair variety of food for a late lunch. "It's too soon to be coming back- without notice too, but we heard about an incident in your village."

Farica waved a carefree hand, chuckling slightly. "No matter. I'm glad you came. You see, I've gotten a report from a family that a demon disguised as a young girl came into the village unnoticed, and came into close encounters with the daughter. The mother's first reaction was that the girl had been possessed, but there was no strange gleam in her eyes that she observed. She was relieved that nothing had happened."

"Was her husband home?" asked Miroku, frowning. He knelt between Kagome and Inuyasha, with Shippo and Kirara facing them across the table beside Farica.

"No. It was quite an ironic predicament, because that family belonged to the man that had been brought here a few days ago."

"No way, do they connect somehow, then?" asked Kagome.

"I don't think Naraku would hold a single grudge on just one family." mumbled Inuyasha, poking at a bowl of rice.

Farica studied him from the corner of her eye. The hanyou had been sulking ever since they got here. He never even made any sort of eye contact directed at anyone either. The looks that he was sneaking at the priestess added to the suspicion that she was the cause for his discomfort.

"Tea?" she asked, as one of her servants came into the room, carrying a steaming teapot with small cakes for dessert. "Something to help you digest and prepare for dinner? I'm counting on good appetites from all of you. Not to mention I'm thinking that you're planning to stay the night?"

"If you're okay with that, then thank you." Kagome answered. "We've got plenty of time."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Speak for yourself, we haven't got a lot of time if we want to save Sango. Who knows what Naraku's done to her at this point." he stood up, heading towards the garden. "I'm going for a walk."

Kagome's mouth opened and closed in protest, as she fought to find the words to say while glare at his retreating back. Pursing her lips in annoyance, she smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Farica. He hasn't been himself at all today." Kagome apologized.

Farica just smiled, as she exchanged knowing glances with the monk, who looked a little surprised at her perceptivity. "I understand, dear. He must be just tired." she then turned to Miroku, who looked at her expectantly. "Would you excuse us? I'd like to have a moment."

"Of course." Miroku beckoned to Shippo and Kirara, who followed him out, both casting curious glances at the old woman.

"I suppose we should let you rest?" added Kagome, also getting up.

"I'd like to have a word, Kagome." repeated Farica, stopping Kagome as the others slid the door shut. "Please sit back down."

Kagome hesitated, but returned to her seat. "Uh..."

"More tea?" offered Farica, lifting the teapot.

"Um, no, thank you-"

"I insist. I think you need it." she smiled at Kagome's curious expression. Minutes passed. "So, would you like to talk to me about it?"

Kagome gave her a perplexed glance. "Well, I don't really know much about that demon that might have had something to do with the little girl-"

"That's not what I meant." mumbled Farica, narrowing her eyes. "You're not thinking hard enough."

"What? I-" Kagome broke off, thinking. She couldn't mean Inuyasha and herself, right? How can she be so perceptive-wait, there's nothing going on... "Um, please give me clues, maybe I'll figure it out?" she asked sheepishly.

The old woman sighed. "You are making me sound like a fool, Kagome." she poured more tea for herself. "There's something between you and the dog demon, correct?" an opened mouth protest from Kagome made her smile grimly. "So there is. Well?"

Kagome found her voice, due to her senior's deduction. "There's nothing going on." she paused. "At least, from what I can tell." 'What I can tell? She's looking for an answer that I can't give, I don't have.'

"Let's start with the most obvious." Farica spoke in a tone that meant business, with a point of no return. Or retreat, for that matter. "When I noticed the relationship between you and the others, the one you have with the dog demon stood out the most." a tap to her chin seemed to have given her inspiration. "It reminded me of how similar it was from a story, a long time ago, with the Shikon No Tama."

This perked Kagome's interest. "A story about the Shikon No Tama?" 'Gee, I don't think there's any reason for me to ask, is there? I mean, I know what it's about.'

"Yes, about a priestess who guarded the jewel and a hanyou, both turned traitor to each other, and ending their lives. The priestess, enraged that he betrayed her fixed him to a tree, herself dying shortly after." Farica replied dramatically. "It was such a shame, for many believed they had a special bond."

Kagome's insides sank. "I see." She sipped some of her tea, to spare her from replying further. 'I knew it. The story about Kikyou and Inuyasha. Hearing the vague interpretation of it from a different person makes it sound like they were meant for each other. To be destined to fall within each other's hands. That it was such a tragedy.'

"Kagome?" asked Farica, as she saw Kagome's faraway stare. "Are you alright?" She sighed, closing her eyes briefly, with a grim expression. "I understand. I won't prod further, then."

"I-What if-" Kagome broke in, hoping to find an answer to her thoughts, and bring justice to her feelings. Farica listened. "What if the demon was set free from the priestess' spell, and captures the heart of someone else? And, what if- what if that demon had feelings, but didn't seem to want to let go of his departed love?" she finished slowly, fixing sentences to fabricate her story.

Farica pondered this. When did she have her own love? "Does he know how she feels?" she asked lightly. "Maybe he's afraid of falling vulnerable, especially when he's been hurt once? Maybe he'd rather cling on to those good memories, than make new ones that can once again bring him pain?"

"How would you know?" Kagome asked, interested by her thoughts.

"Love can leave a person vulnerable, unprepared for the unexpected. The search for true happiness entices even the darkest of hearts sometimes." Farica continued, inwardly impressed with her own ideas, surprising, as they are. "As one searches for true happiness, isn't there nothing better than knowing you've got someone who would love you unconditionally?"

"Yes, that makes sense. But, what should _She_ do?"

Farica stared, mulling everything over repeatedly. "One cannot just hope to win someone's heart. Firstly, that girl must be aware of the risks, if there is any that would hold them both vulnerable as they are distracted by toiling emotions. Most important is the question of, does she really love him. Want him. Prepared to follow him, through thick of thin." she watched as Kagome unknowingly hung onto her every word. "She must also think about how she's going to help him, when the time comes. If she's going to have the courage to pull him away from the wrong decision for the best answer, or to let him go astray into self-destruction."

'Isn't this a little _too_ deep?' "So what should she-"

"She must tell him how she feels, despite the fact that rejection is on the horizon." Farica rested a hand on Kagome's comfortingly.

Kagome knew that it would actually come to this. She just wished there would be a short cut. As she reached the precipee, Kagome hoped to find something that would cushion her fall, if it comes to it.

"Tell him, dear." Farica said, refilling her cup. "If the worse comes to worst, the real test of your love is that if you'd still care despite of that rejection."

"No, it can wait." Kagome said firmly, wishing that it could.

"It will only hurt you, having so much emotion bottled deep inside. At least tell him how you feel." she stood up, patting her on the shoulder. "I'll leave you to your thoughts. I'm sure that whatever you choose, it will be for the best."

-

Kagura flew swift and fast, ignoring the debris the would occassionally bury into her hair as she flew close to the tree tops. She didn't feel like herself today, and this stunt of hers felt quite impulsive. In fact, she didn't even know where she was headed. All she was doing was following her instincts. It didn't really make sense as to why she was leaving this late in the afternoon, but no matter. This was going to be quick.

A sudden gust of wind threw her feather off balance, and she fell off, quickly regaining her balance from her fall, and dropping gently to the ground. Dusting herself off and mentally spanking herself for her carelessness, Kagura called to her feather, before popping it back into her hair.

Where was she?

Kagura studied her surroundings. She was back, to where she last saw the demon. A prickling feeling coming from the back of her neck suddenly made her uneasy. Whipping around, she scanned for any signs of movement, and-

"Now you know how it feels to be spied upon."

-jumped.

"You know, I don't like it when I'm followed. Especially those who I despise." venom dripped the wolf demon's voice as he jumped down from the tree he was perched upon. He advanced, hands firmly on his waist, no doubt trying to intimidate the wind-user.

But she wasn't about to do so, not when he obviously posed no threat to her.

"I was just cruising on my feather, wolf-boy. Why, this may be close to your territories, but I believe that it's still not your land; not to mention that you don't own the air, do you?" Kagura wondered how long she could prod on the demon's nerves until he boiled over.

Kouga wasn't about to give her satisfaction, either. "Hell, what you do in the air is all you. I just want to know why you keep on following me." he snarled, hating the way Kagura was all-too calm while she spoke.

"What makes you so sure I'm following _you_?"

"I'm not going to ask why, but it's no shit that you're following me." Kouga snapped back, as he got within a few metres to her.

Kagura laughed in response. "Don't put such importance over yourself, you conceited demon."

"That's it." said Kouga, his eyes darkening with malice. "I'm not going to hold back this time. I want you gone, once and for all." he assumed a fighting stance, hoping that she would open that goddamn feather of hers and just get on with it. Kouga was tired of her banter, especially when she sparred with him on wit.

The only reply he had was her tired look, and her indifference to his poise for attack.

"Kagura, you witch, don't you get it?" he aimed a kick at her, to which she gracefully dodged, landing with cat-like grace on her feet. "Fight back!" he kicked at her waist, and she swept her fan at the air, and he was pushed away, stumbling as he went. "Don't you get it?" he came up to punch his face, but suddenly stopped as she stared at him blankly.

A stare that was completely out of character.

"The hell are you doing?" he asked, afraid to drop his fist that was mere inches from her face in case she held a surprise attack in store for him.

"Don't _you_ get it, wolf-boy? I'm not here to fight." Kagura replied simply, eyeing his fist with distrust. "I only wanted to talk."

-

Dinner was uneventful, to the untrained eye. Too bad for Kagome, it seemed as though everyone but Shippo could feel the tension as they ate. The faint clacking of chopsticks sounded amplified in the silence. A light drizzle had begun, darkening the setting sky. It, too pattered louder than usual. No one seemed to be saying much, including Miroku, who usually found something to say, even during times like these. Farica only spoke when offering seconds, or refills on refreshments.

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, having felt calmer with the walk that he just had. His thoughts were carefully sorted out, despite the fact that a few "embers" still remained after the "fire". Even though he felt he had the right to be angry, Inuyasha didn't feel like staying that way for long. After his stroll, he went back to the castle with only a cheery Miroku, who radiated gladness in seeing him. They exchanged greetings, with only time for a short chat before being called to dinner.

There, Inuyasha was prepared to initiate a hopefully more "lighter" discussion without his usual attitude, and maybe make amends for his behaviour during lunch. Only as they had been served when the tension had settled, from what Inuyasha could tell, from Miroku's drastic silence. His demonic senses were blaring, the room filled with the stench of uneasiness. Eyes darting from face to face, he took note of their rapt attention to their meal.

A jolt of realization struck him as he felt the origin of the tension to the woman beside him. The one whom completely ignored his presence since he arrived at the table.

Testing this possible theory- no doubt one that took scientists to hypothesize- Inuyasha feinted brushing his hand lightly against hers as he reached his cup, only to see it recoil and shrink away.

He stared at her from the corner of his eyes, and he could feel her own as well, studying him.

Kagome could only hear the pounding in her head as she recoiled from his touch. No, not now; she couldn't think straight, especially when he was nearby. Should she tell him? No, he wouldn't take her seriously, experience told her that. 'Well, on a lighter note, I can always go to Hojo as a backup.' her mind sang softly. 'No, that wouldn't be right.' her conscience spoke, and she inwardly agreed.

Ah, bah, humbug, the tension was too much. She couldn't even think of what to say. So, Kagome herself was just as surprised as everyone else when she stood up, and said the words that she'd been plucking the courage to say.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk."

The hanyou automatically stood up, ready to voice his reason. So, she was still angry, was she? He followed her out the sliding doors and into the hallway, where they could see the rain dripping down steadily from the eaves of the roof. The ground was lightly damp; it was only a small relief that the walkway wasn't, only moisture had settled on the shiny, polished wood.

There Kagome stood, staring out at the garden. Inuyasha decided to break the silence first.

"Kagome, I know you're still mad." Inuyasha began, hoping that she could see sense. "Hey, I've got the right, anyway, with him touching you like tha-"

"Stop it." said Kagome silently, turning to face him. "Why, do you say that?" she asked, with a dull shine to her eyes.

"I-I-" Inuyasha hadn't counted on having to explain, and being flustered was unwelcome at the moment. "Kagome, I just don't like seeing him touch you-"

"Why? You know what? Don't say things you don't mean." she snapped. Screw trying the reasonable approach! There's no way he'd understand, anyway.

"What do you mean?" he had the sense of foreboding with this question. "What are you getting at? What's with the sudden attitude?"

"You always toy with me like that! You're so stupid sometimes, leading me on like there's something to look forward to!" she hissed, as the urge to spill everything threatened to take away the civil in her tongue.

"Kagome, I'm sorry-"

_**I still hold onto the dreams we had before**_

_**Irrepressible feelings that overflow**_

_**I won't ever get lost;**_

"Damn it, Inuyasha, if I can only believe that." her lips pursed. "You lead me on, and guess what? I follow. _I follow_. Despite the fact that you don't feel the same, I'm still here. Waiting. But you know what?" she paused, hoping that he had something to say, to spare her from continuing on.

_**My strong deep wish,**_

_**Is to be in someone's heart**_

Yet Inuyasha stayed silent, frowning.

_**Giving it just for you, just for you, just for you**_

_**I want to scoop you up; let me see, let me hear,**_

_**I want to tell you; come to me, come to me, come to me**_

"I can't stop. I can't let go. Like how _you_ can't let go." Kagome sank to the floor, leaning on a beam that supported the roof. Biting her lip, she forced herself to continue. "I hate it. I've become numb with trying to hold on. You confuse me; befuddle my mind with ridiculous questions and ideas. You bring out the worst _and_ best in me, Inuyasha." Kagome could see her eyes fog up, forcing them to stay that way. It would do no good if she broke down now. "If you only knew how I feel, and if Kikyou could see what I cou-"

_**I'll hold you, always you, exist for you**_

A hand to her shoulder made her stop. Kagome looked up at him, expecting to see anger, but all she could see was a forlorn face, reflecting her unspoken pain.

_**Getting through those heavy nights**_

_**Having saved by someone's smile**_

_**It will never change; my strong, deep wish**_

"Kagome, you're too good for me." he said quietly, kneeling next to her.

_**No hesitation into someone's heart**_

"Wh-what?" she whispered.

"You deserve someone who can give you comfort, not bring you danger." he placed his hands down, resting on his thigh. "Following me can only hurt you; and me." Inuyasha added. "Clinging onto what I can will help avoid causing more damage, including those who I loved."

_**No reason only just for you, just for you, just for you**_

_**Some nights when I'm brought to tears, let me see, let me hear**_

_**Don't want to lose hope; come to me, come to me, come to me**_

"Kikyou." Kagome added.

"I don't want to see you in any pain." Inuyasha continued, his face full of rapt serosity. "You, Kagome, a priestess in your own right; you're pure. It's as simple as that. I'm not willing to cause you pain."

_**I'll catch you, always you, exist for you**_

_**Na na na na...**_

"Stupid." Kagome muttered, taking Inuyasha by surprise.

"What?"

"I said you're stupid." her bravery wavered, and a tear collected at the corners of her eyes. "You're causing me pain right now." Kagome lifted her right hand, placing it over her heart. "Right here." she made a fist and pounded to make sense. "If you're not willing to listen, then hear me out-"

"Kagome-"

"I love you." she finished, staring at him in the eyes, flashing a fiery sense of sincerity. "I just want you to know that." Kagome lifted a hand to stop him as he opened his mouth. "You don't need to change my mind, or convince me otherwise. 'Cause I know the answer." she followed on her advice. "Just let me follow you."

_**Giving it just for you, just for you, just for you**_

_**I want to scoop you up; let me see, let me hear,**_

_**I want to tell you; come to me, come to me, come to me**_

Hoping to disappear within the wooden pillar, Kagome shrank herself into a ball, hoping he would say something. Something to end the awkward silence.

_**I'll hold you, always you, exist for you**_

Instead, she felt his arms surround her, forcing away doubt and confusion. All she felt was security, what she had always longed for.

"Look at me." he whispered, and Kagome slowly complied, gasping at those eyes that were oh, so expressive.

"Don't. Please." Kagome whispered, unwilling.

"I don't have much to offer." Inuyasha said, reaching to cup her face as Kagome looked away.

Her hands grasped his haori, trying to push herself away. "No."

"Let me."

Kagome's eyes slid shut as his lips descended upon her own-

_**No reason just for you, just for you, just for you**_

- his hands gently holding her to him as he caressed her lips, hoping to ease her pain. Her hands ceased their struggles, but they wouldn't let go. Against her will, she pulled him closer, pressing herself to him answering his actions. An arm wound around her waist, and the other cradled her neck, pulling her even closer. She moaned, wrapping her own arms around his neck, falling onto his chest.

_**Some nights when I'm brought to tears, let me see, let me hear**_

"Mmmph." she mumbled, unobliging to stop the poignant bliss, "I-I can't breathe." Kagome gasped as Inuyasha's lips travelled to her neck.

_**Don't want to lose hope; come to me, come to me, come to me**_

"Then don't." he replied huskily, recapturing her reddened lips, his hands beginning to worship her, travelling to and fro at her waist. Feeling her tremble, he squeezed her close, the tension in her body long gone.

Falling back, he reluctantly drew away, his eyes searching her face.

"Kagome?" he asked, staring at her half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Inuyasha." she whispered, as a tear fell, unrestrained. "Gome-"

He cut her off, licking off the tear at her cheek. "Thank you for telling me."

_**I'll hold you, always you, exist for you**_

-

C.A.: Sorry if this was a little boring. (Got carried away) Oh, and sorry for the Kagome and Inuyasha thing, and the lack of Sango. Whew, I just hadn't realized how far I'm getting off track. But seriously, this story is writing itself. I haven't opened this file in AGES. It was quite a relief when I started typing. I felt like I was returning into a warm cozy pair of pants that I have not seen for a while. I also just finished high school, and have happily graduated! So, if you want to kill me now, or do it later ( after you read the whole story, and it's ending ), you can decide. I don't blame you...

So much talking in this chapter, by the way. Hm, I suppose I must change the genre...Bah, humbug, just when I thought I got it... Oh, and the length of this chapter is boggling my mind. I'm going to cut it down next time, promise!

Inspiration for this chapter: Exist For You - Namie Amuro ( Just got her STYLE cd...Can't stop listening to it...)


End file.
